Who You Are
by hntret12
Summary: When Kara's falling apart, who will be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight moment when Kara let her guard down. Alex wouldn't have even noticed it if she hadn't spent her whole life looking out for her sister. She knew when Kara was genuinely happy and when she was putting on a front like she was tonight. It was only for a few seconds, but Alex caught the moment she let her guard down and knew that by the look that Lena gave her that she had seen it as well. It was the way Kara went from laughing one second to staring off into space the next second. She had that faraway look in her eyes like she used to get when she first arrived to earth. That look that always broke Alex's heart because she knew the crushing grief that Kara carried around with her every day.

On this particular night Alex was over at Kara and Lena's apartment for their weekly game night. This tradition had started a few years ago when Alex had met Maggie. Kara started it as a way for Maggie to feel more comfortable with the group of friends. When Kara met Lena shortly after and the two quickly became friends she was invited as well. After about a year of friendship Lena finally had the guts to admit she was in love with Kar and the two had been together ever since. Maggie and Alex had gotten married last year and every Friday they would all meet up at someone's apartment and play games, drink, and enjoy each other's company.

Alex was almost positive that her and Lena were the only ones who had noticed something off with Kara tonight. J'onn was busy talking with James while Brainy and Nia were distracted with their own conversation. Lena and Alex shared a quick concerned look with each other before they got back to the game currently being played. They didn't want to bring it up with Kara in front of everyone, so they let it go with the understanding that they would bring it up with Kara later. Game night wrapped up a few hours later after Alex and Maggie left for the night. Alex made sure to give Kara an extra-long hug before she went out the door. Lena followed her out into the hallway.

"Just keep an eye out for her," Alex said.

"Always," Lena said, and Alex knew she would. She hugged Lena goodbye and her and Maggie went down the stairs They got in Maggie's car as the detective started the short drive back to their apartment.

"You're worried about Kara," Maggie said, and Alex was once again reminded why she loved her wife. Maggie must have noticed the look in Kara's eyes as well tonight. Maggie had quickly picked up on Kara's moods and could tell almost as well as Alex when something was bothering the younger girl. She knew there was a lot more to Kara than her sunny smile and bubbly personality and understood what was hidden behind that.

"You saw it too," Alex said as she sighed slightly.

"I did, and I also noticed that you hugged her a little longer tonight when we left," Maggie said as a small smile appeared on her wife's face. One of the things that Alex loved most about Maggie was how she noticed the small things. She loved that Maggie cared about Kara almost as much as Alex did. She understood that Alex and Kara's relationship was more than just a regular sibling relationship. Maggie never got mad when Alex canceled plans to check on Kara or when Kara showed up at 1 in the morning because her nightmares were too real that night. Alex was also glad that Kara had found Lena. Alex felt less worried about her sister knowing that other people were looking out for her as well. Alex knew that her, Maggie, and Lena knew something about Kara that many people didn't. They knew that for as happy and sunny as Kara appeared there was always going to be a part of her that was haunted by her past. That as much as Kara loved with her whole heart there was a hole in it that might never be filled.

"When I see that look in her eyes, I just get transported back to the scared girl who arrived on earth alone and broken. It breaks my heart and I'm worried about what is going on in her head," Alex said as Maggie grabbed her hand.

"It scared me too, but she has you and me and Lena. We are going to make sure she is okay, and we are going to let her know that she will never be alone again," Maggie said as Alex wiped a tear that came down her eye. Alex didn't cry a lot but when it came to Kara, she couldn't help it sometimes. Maggie parked the car and the two headed up to their apartment.

000000

Lena woke up and immediately noticed how empty the bed felt. She looked at the clock noticing it was close to 3 in the morning and reached over to find Kara's side was empty. Lena knew she had to talk to her wife, but she had looked so exhausted after Alex and Maggie left that she decided to let it go until the morning and the two had quickly fallen asleep. Lena got out of bed to find her wife and saw that the light in the main room was on. She pulled on her sweater and went out into the main room. Not seeing Kara, she walked over towards the balcony and saw her wife sitting out on the chair out there. Lena had made sure that the apartment they had bought together had a balcony. For one it made it easier for Kara to come and go as Supergirl but also for moments like this. Lena knew that Kara sometimes liked to look up at the stars and even though the city lights made it hard to see all of the stars, some were still visible. She slid open the door and saw her girlfriend look up at her.

"Can't sleep?" Lena asked as she sat down on the chair with Kara.

"Yeah I thought I would come outside and just look at the sky for a little bit. I didn't wake you up did I?" Kara asked, and Lena smiled.

"No, I just woke up and noticed that the bed felt empty. Are you okay?" Lena asked as she cuddled into Kara's side and looked at her.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I have everything I will ever need right here," Kara said as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"Well I appreciate that, I just noticed this look you had during game night and I was a little worried about you," Lena replied.

"Yeah I just had a long week at work but I'm feeling better now," Kara said slightly smiling. Lena didn't really believer her but didn't want to push her, so she let it go for now. She knew that sometimes Kara needed some time to herself to process her emotions but also knew that the girl would bottle stuff up for too long as well. There was a fine balance between pushing Kara and making sure she didn't get too trapped in her own mind.

"Hey why don't you come back to bed," Lena said after a few minutes. She was starting to get cold and knew that the bed was more comfortable.

"Sure, I will come inside in a minute," Kara said as Lena nodded her head before she walked back inside and went back to the bedroom. Kara waited a few seconds before she looked up to the sky again. She stayed like that for another minute before she went back inside locking the balcony door and shutting off the light inside before she headed back into her bedroom. Lena was almost asleep again and Kara let Lena cuddle into her side. Lena was asleep a minute later and Kara just stared up at the ceiling lost in her own mind. She wasn't okay, not even close to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: For this story Jeremiah never left and worked for Cadmus.

Lena woke up at 9 the next morning. It was Saturday so neither her or Kara had to go into work, but Lena wanted to catch up on some emails. Kara was still sleeping so Lena quietly got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and pulled her laptop out. She poured herself a cup and made her way over to the couch with her laptop. She got so carried away with work that she hadn't even realized it had been a few hours. It was close to 11 and Lena was surprised that she hadn't heard Kara up yet. The girl loved her sleep, but she was usually up by 9:30 on the weekends. Lena shut her computer and got up making her way into the bedroom. She saw that Kara was still asleep and slowly made her way over to Kara's side of the bed. She sat down on the edge and slowly rubbed her hand on her girlfriend's back as she whispered Kara's name. Kara slowly started to stir and opened her eyes looking up at Lena.

"Morning beautiful, sorry to wake you up but it is past 11 and I was worried when you weren't up yet," Lena said as she kissed Kara on the lips softly.

"I guess I was tired. I didn't mean to sleep in that late sorry," Kara said as she kissed Lena back.

"You don't need to apologize hun, your allowed to sleep I just wanted to see if you wanted some breakfast," Lena asked as Kara shook her head.

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then I will come out to the kitchen," Kara said as she made her way into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw how tired she looked. She spent most of the night starting at the ceiling after Lena fell back asleep and wasn't even sure what time she fell asleep. This had been happening a lot in the past week. She splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror for a minute before she headed out into the kitchen. Lena was starting to pull stuff out of the fridge for breakfast and Kara poured herself a cup of coffee. A few minutes later Lena had finished up breakfast and the two sat down to eat. Kara didn't end up eating much and mostly just pushed her food around the whole time. Lena looked into her girlfriend's eyes and noticed how exhausted she still looked.

"Hey babe what time did you end up falling asleep last night?" Lena asked as Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know maybe like 4 or something," Kara replied.

"You seem a little tired still, maybe we should watch a movie and you can lay down for a little bit," Lena said.

"Sure," Kara replied. She wasn't really in the mood to talk but didn't want Lena to worry about her more than she already was. Lena got the movie set up and sat down on the couch as Kara laid her head in Lena's lap on a pillow. The movie was only 10 minutes in when Lena noticed that Kara was asleep again. She reached over to her phone and sent a quick text off to Alex.

Lena: When is the last time you have seen your sister sleep in past 11?

Alex: When she solar flared and got sick a few years ago. Is she awake or still sleeping?

Lena: I woke her up a little after 11 and we had some breakfast, which she barely ate but she still looked exhausted, so we put a movie on and she fell back asleep pretty quickly. You know what she has been eating a lot less as of recently now that I think about it.

Alex: hmm well she can't be sick since she has her powers but I'm worried that mentally she is exhausted, and it is affecting her physically as well. She has looked really tired for the last week or so and I thought maybe it was just her being really busy with work but now I'm starting to guess something more serious is going on.

Lena: I was kind of wondering the same thing. If you and Maggie are free later maybe you two can come over. I think it might be good for Kara and that way you can see how Kara is doing.

Alex: of course, we will come over. How does 4 sound?

Lena: 4 is perfect. See you later.

Lena put her phone down after she sent her last message to Alex and looked back down at Kara who was still sleeping. She grabbed her tablet off the side table, so she could look over some documents for work and spent the next hour doing that. Kara slowly started stirring just as the movie was finishing up. Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair as she smiled down at her.

"Hey sleepyhead," Lena said as she took in the sight of Kara. She always looked so peaceful right after she woke up and it was one of Lena's favorite sights.

"Hey, I didn't mean to sleep through the whole movie," Kara said as Lena shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you got some more sleep. Also, Alex and Maggie are going to come over around 4," Lena said as a small smile appeared on Kara's face.

"Alright sounds good, I think I am just going to jump in the shower for a little bit," Kara said as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. Lena got up and after making sure the bathroom door was closed and the shower was running, she went out to the balcony to make a call. She pulled up Eliza Danver's number and only had to wait one ring before the phone was answered.

"Hey Lena, what's going on?" Eliza asked.

"Hey Eliza, I just wanted to ask you something about Kara," Lena replied.

"Sure, is she okay?" Eliza asked.

"I don't really know, she has just seemed off and has this look in her eyes. I know Alex is worried about her as well, but I just wanted to see what she was like when she first got to earth," Lena asked. Kara rarely talked about those days with Lena or anyone for that matter.

"She was really quiet and closed off. She had nightmares constantly and just always looked drained. Is she not sleeping?" Eliza asked with concern in her voice for her youngest daughter.

"Well I noticed something off last night and so did Alex and then I woke up at about 3 this morning and she was out on our balcony just staring at the sky. I sat with her for a little bit and then she came back inside and I'm not sure what time she ended up falling asleep at, but she slept in till almost 11 this morning which she never does. I woke her up and she still looked exhausted and barely ate any breakfast. We sat down to watch a movie and she fell asleep again for almost an hour. Sorry I'm rambling I'm just worried about her," Lena said.

"It's alright honey, where is she now?" Eliza said trying to keep her voice calm for Lena.

"She's in the shower. Normally I would be worried about her being able to hear a conversation with her super hearing, but I honestly don't even think she would use it right now. Alex and Maggie are going to come over in a little bit. I thought it would be good for Kara to have them over and would give Alex a chance to see what is going on with her," Lena explained to Eliza.

"Alright well I will call Alex later tonight when she gets back home and see what she thinks about Kara and if she is up to it see if Kara will give me a call in a little bit," Eliza replied as she spoke to Lena for another minute and then hung up the phone. She went back inside her house to find Jeremiah in the kitchen.

"Hey everything okay?" Jeremiah asked as he saw the worried look on his wife's face.

"Not really. That was Lena, she called because she is worried about Kara. I guess her and Alex noticed something off with Kara and Lena was worried because she was up late last night and then slept a bunch this morning. I am going to see if Kara will call me in a little bit and Alex is also going over to check on her in a little bit," Eliza explained as Jeremiah rubbed his hand on her back.

"Alright well let's try not to worry too much until we know more about what is going on," Jeremiah said as Eliza nodded her head and the two went to sit on the couch. They were both reading for close to 30 minutes when Eliza's phone rang. She answered and put the phone on speaker, so Jeremiah could hear as well.

"Hey honey," Eliza said.

"Hey, Lena said you called and wanted me to give you a call back," Kara said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to chat and see how things were going, Jeremiah is here as well. I just haven't talked to you in a while," Eliza said.

"Oh yeah I guess I have just been busy," Kara said as Eliza could hear the tiredness in her daughter's voice.

"That's fine sweetie. I just wanted to make sure everything is going okay," Eliza replied.

"Yeah I guess so," Kara replied back. She didn't know why but even talking on the phone was exhausting for her.

"Have you had any good stories at work," Jeremiah chimed in.

"I have had a couple of good ones, I guess. How is stuff going at home?" Kara replied as the two parents talked about all the stuff happening at work and in town. Both parents were very aware of the fact that Kara was barely speaking and only saying one- or two-word answers. Kara usually talked endlessly to them on the phone and by the time the call had ended both parents were starting to feel a bit more worried than they had this morning.

0000

Maggie and Alex showed up a little after 4 and were greeted by Lena who opened the door. Alex could tell that Lena was worried about Kara and wanted to talk to her for a minute. Maggie understood and went inside and found Kara laying on the couch watching tv.

"Hey little Danvers, what are you watching?" Maggie said as she sat down on the couch next to her. Kara didn't respond and Maggie noticed that she wasn't even watching the tv just looking to the side of it. "Kara," Maggie said again a little louder and finally got the girls attention.

"Just some cooking show," Kara replied as Maggie nodded her head.

Outside in the hallway Alex and Lena were having their own conversation.

"So, I talked to Eliza and she talked to Kara for a little bit on the phone, but she also wants to talk to you when you get home," Lena said as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright yeah I saw my mom's text and I will call her later. So, has Kara just been laying around most of the day," Alex asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, she has also been pretty quiet and has just looked worn out," Lena replied.

"Alright well let's go back in and I will talk to her for a little bit," Alex said as Lena nodded her head. Alex walked over to the couch as Maggie got up and went to sit with Lena in the kitchen. Alex sat right next to Kara and took in the sight of her sister who looked so little and vulnerable at this moment.

"Hey Kar," Alex said as Kara looked at her. Her eyes were the same as they were last night. They held so much pain in them and wished she could take it all away.

"Hey," Kara replied as she moved her head, so it was in her sister's lap.

"How are you feeling," Alex replied as she looked down at Kara.

"I'm fine, just tired," Kara replied as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright how did you sleep last night?" Alex asked as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Pretty good," Kara responded as Alex looked over to Lena knowing that wasn't the case.

"Alright and there is nothing else going on," Alex said as she looked back into Kara's eyes.

"I don't know," Kara said close to tears at this point.

"Hey Kara, talk to me, what's going one," Alex said as she wiped a tear away from her sister's eye.

"I don't know Alex. I can't focus on anything and my mind in always running. I'm tired all the time, but I also feel like I can't sleep. Why do I feel this way Alex?" Kara asked as the tears started to pick up and she buried her head into Alex's side.

"I don't know Kar, but we are going to figure it out. I think maybe you just need a break, actually I think all of us could use a break," Alex said as Lena and Maggie had come over now both very concerned for the girl crumbling in front of them. "What if we went to mom and dads for a few days, how does that sound?" Alex asked as she saw Kara look up slightly at her.

"I want to go home," Kara said as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright Kara we will. Hey, can you sit with Maggie for a minute while Lena and I call mom to let her know," Alex said as Kara nodded her head and easily transitioned into Maggie's arms. Lena kissed Kara on the head before she followed Alex into the bedroom and shut the door. As soon as the door closed Lena let the tears finally come out. Alex grabbed her and hugged her for a minute before they broke apart.

"You okay?" Alex asked as Lena nodded her head.

"Yeah it just breaks my heart to see her like this," Lena replied.

"Trust me, I know. I am going to call my mom, can you call James and let him know that Kara needs some time off at Catco. Also, can you get time off to come with us. I know J'onn will give me time off for Kara and Maggie has time saved up she can use to come as well," Alex said.

"I will call James right now and one of the perks of owning your own business is that you can take time off whenever you want. I will just make a few calls to get everything covered and cancel some meetings, but I should be good after that," Lena said as Alex nodded her head. Lena headed to the office in the room over and Alex pulled out her phone to call her mom.

"Hey mom," Alex said softly as Eliza picked up the phone.

"Hey hun, how is she?" Eliza asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Not good, she just broke down a few minutes ago and said she wanted to go home. I don't know if she means Krypton or Midvale, but I think we need to come stay with you two for a little bit. I don't think I can handle this one on my own mom," Alex said with her voice close to tears.

"Okay hun, of course come home and we will figure this out together. Are you coming today?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah I think we are going to head out in an hour or two. We just have to get some stuff taken care of here and then we will start driving. Maggie and Lena are going to come as well," Alex said.

"Alright good. Text me when you are heading out and drive safe," Eliza said as she hung up the phone.

Alex took a minute to compose herself before she went out into the main room. Lena was in the office talking to James and Maggie was still holding onto Kara who was still crying but not as forcefully as she was before. Alex carefully lifted Kara up and switched places with Maggie who went out into the hallway to call work. Alex stayed with Kara until Lena was off the phone and then the two switched places, so Alex could pack clothes for Kara and Lena to take with them. Maggie had gone back to her apartment to grab clothes for her and Alex and arrived back an hour later. They packed Maggie's car up and started the 3-hour drive to Midvale.

Lena sat in the backseat with Kara who was staring out the window and Alex sat up front while Maggie drove. They stopped once for food and to use the bathroom and continued on their way. Kara spent most of the time looking out the window but did fall asleep for about 30 minuets. The car ride was pretty quiet expect for the music playing in the background as the other 3 girls were worried about Kara. Maggie kept looking in the rear-view mirror to check on the girl and Alex kept looking over her shoulder as well.

They finally pulled up to the house and even though it was dark outside now the house was lit up. Eliza and Jeremiah came out to greet them and Alex knew her parents had probably been waiting by the door for close to an hour. Maggie, Alex, and Lena went to get the stuff out of the trunk of the car as Eliza wrapped Kara up in a big hug. She held her for a minute before Jeremiah took his turn and gave her a hug as well. Alex looked over at her sister and even though she was still worried she felt a little better knowing that Kara was surrounded by the people who loved her most.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza wrapped her arm around Kara and the two walked into the house as Jeremiah helped the other girls grab their luggage from the car. They set their stuff down on the floor and went into the kitchen. The girls hadn't eaten for a few hours, so they got some food out and all sat down at the table to eat. Lena watched as once again Kara ate about half the amount of food as she normally ate. She assumed that everyone else at the table saw it as well, but no one was going to say anything to her about it right now. Eliza pulled out desert and much to everyone's surprise Kara turned it down. They had been sitting for a few minutes after finishing up desert when Kara finally spoke up. 

"I'm feeling pretty tired, I think I am going to go to bed if you all don't mind," Kara said as she stood up.

"Of course, you can go to bed sweetie, Jeremiah put your suitcase up in your room, so all your stuff should be up there," Eliza said as she smiled sadly at her daughter. Kara nodded her head and went out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Lena said as she followed Kara upstairs.

Eliza waited for the two girls to disappear before she spoke up. "So, what happened when you two got over there today," Eliza asked looking at Alex.

"She was laying on the couch and I went over to her and could tell she was keeping something inside, so I kept asking her and she finally broke down and told me that she can't focus, and her mind is constantly running. She also said that she can't sleep but also is exhausted and sleeping whenever she can. I mean you saw her at dinner she barely ate anything. I think this has been going on for more than a few days but it probably just all caught up with her," Alex explained to her parents.

"She looks exhausted and I do think she looks like she used to when she first got here," Jeremiah said as Alex nodded.

"That's why I brought her here. I don't know how to fix this and that scares me," Alex said as Maggie grabbed her hand.

"Alex you're not alone is this. We are all going to make sure that Kara is okay and help her in any way we can," Maggie replied to her wife.

"Maggie is right, Alex I know we have always put a lot of pressure on you when it comes to Kara and you have always felt a lot of responsibility for her, but you don't have to do this one all by yourself. I know this is scary, but we will take it one day at a time. I don't think this is something that just has a quick fix, but we are not giving up on her," Eliza responded as Alex actually felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders. She knew she wasn't alone and that meant everything to her.

Upstairs Kara had changed into pajamas as was lying in bed with Lena next to her.

"I'm scared," Kara whispered as Lena grabbed her hand.

"I know you are, I am too but I'm not going anywhere. You have all of your family and we aren't going to let anything happen to you," Lena said as Kara nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was exhausted after everything that happened today and fell asleep a few minutes later. Lena stayed with her for a few more minutes to make sure she was actually asleep and then headed back downstairs. She came down to find everyone sitting around the table talking. They all turned and looked at her when she came around the corner.

"She's asleep for now," Lena said as she sat down next to Maggie. "Also, James said she could take off as much time as she needs at Catco," Lena said as everyone nodded.

"J'onn said he would cover for her as Supergirl and Clark said he could help out as well. J'onn also told me to take off as much time as I needed to help Kara out," Alex said. It was quiet for a minute or two before Maggie spoke up.

"Would you mind telling me a little more about when Kara was younger. I don't know a lot from her childhood and I just wanted to know what helped when she was younger," Maggie asked as she looked around the table at everyone else.

"I would like to know more as well. Kara has never really liked to tell me stuff from when she first came to Earth," Lena responded as everyone else nodded.

"Sure, she was obviously in a really bad place when she first got here. She had just lost everything and was suddenly in a new place surrounded by strangers. She really didn't talk much and spent a lot of time by herself. She had nightmares all the time and was afraid to sleep," Jeremiah said as everyone else was quiet.

"She also started getting all her powers and that scared her. She felt even more isolated because she started to figure out that she was a little different from everyone else. She had a really hard time controlling them. Alex was actually the first person she started to feel comfortable around," Eliza said as she looked at her daughter who was sitting across the table. "The first time she slept through the night without getting a nightmare was when Alex slept in her bed with her. Jeremiah and I came in the next morning and found the two girls cuddled up," Eliza said as Alex brushed a tear away from her eye.

"I remember that night. I will never forget it. She had been crying quietly and I couldn't just sit by and watch her suffer any more, so I got into bed with her. She was scared at first because she thought she was going to hurt me, but I just told her to focus on my heartbeat and she eventually fell asleep. Things started to change after that night. She was still incredibly broken and sad, but she started opening up and talking more. We worked on helping her learn how to control her powers and I think that made her feel a little less isolated. I guess it just took a lot of time, but I know she never fully dealt with everything. That's why I got so scared when I saw that look in her eyes again the other night. I just kept wondering what would happen if she was feeling that way again and I guess I was right," Alex finished as Maggie grabbed her hand.

"Taking everything into consideration I would say that she is dealing with depression and anxiety. The lack of appetite, running thoughts, spacing out, and extremes in sleep patterns are all signs and like Alex said she really never dealt with everything from her past. I mean I have always said that if I went through what Kara went through, I don't think I would have been able to handle that. She's a tough girl but even she isn't immune to dealing with that kind of trauma," Eliza said as she looked at Maggie and Lena who hadn't said a word the entire time. They both looked devastated and Eliza was glad that there were two more people who cared about Kara as much as the rest of the family did. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes not really knowing what to say before Lena stood up.

"I think I am going to go back up to bed. I want to make sure Kara is still sleeping and I'm getting pretty tired myself," Lena said as everyone nodded.

"I think it is probably time for all of us to go to bed. It's been a long day for everyone and we are going to need our energy for tomorrow," Jeremiah said as everyone stood up and headed towards their rooms. Lena was almost to her room when Alex grabbed her arm.

"Hey just come get me if she needs anything tonight or even if she can't sleep alright. I don't want you to feel like you are alone in this," Alex said as Lena nodded her head.

"Thanks Alex," Lena said as she opened her door quietly and entered the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Kara was still sound asleep. Lena quickly used the bathroom and changed into her pajamas before she got into bed. Kara moved slightly but Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair and the girl stopped moving. Lena looked at her girlfriend for a few minutes before she felt her eyelids growing heavier and fell asleep a minute later.

0000

Lena woke up the next morning and noticed it was bright outside. Looking over at the clock she saw it was close to 10. Kara was still sound asleep, and Lena was pretty sure she had slept through the night. She hadn't heard Kara get out of bed during the night. She quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom before she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Maggie and Alex were sitting on the couch and turned when they heard Lena coming down the stairs.

"Hey everything okay last night," Alex asked.

"Yeah I didn't hear her get up in the middle of the night and she is still asleep now," Lena said as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright good," Alex responded.

"Where are you parents?" Lena asked noticing she didn't see them.

"They ran to the store so they could get some groceries and stuff," Alex responded as Lena nodded her head. "I'm actually going to go take a shower but there is coffee on the counter if you want some and food on the table," Alex said as she gave Maggie a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom.

Lena walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee as she sat down at the table. Maggie followed her over and sat down as well. They didn't say anything for a minute before they heard noise from the stairs. They both turned and saw Kara coming down the stairs. She looked almost shy and younger than she usually did. Lena pulled out a chair next to her for Kara to sit in as Maggie poured her a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep okay?" Lena asked Kara quietly as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah I did," Kara responded as she thanked Maggie for the cup of coffee.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lena asked as Kara shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry," Kara responded.

"How about some toast? I was going to make myself some," Maggie chimed in and Lena was glad for the backup.

"I guess I will eat a piece," Kara said as Maggie nodded her head and got up to make some.

"Where is everyone else?" Kara said as she looked around the empty kitchen.

"Alex is taking a shower. Eliza and Jeremiah went to the store but should be back soon," Lena said just as the front door opened and the two parents came in. They set the groceries down and Eliza came over and gave Kara a kiss on the head.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep?" Eliza asked as she sat by her daughter.

"I slept pretty good," Kara replied.

"Good, can I make you anything to eat?" Jeremiah asked as Kara shook her head.

"No, I'm not that hungry. Maggie is making me a piece of toast but thanks," Kara said as Jeremiah nodded his head. He started to unpack the groceries and put them away in the fridge as Alex came down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen and rubbed her hand on Kara's back before she helped Jeremiah unpack the rest of the groceries. Maggie came over to the table with Kara's toast and set it down in front of her before she sat down as well. Kara was staring off into the distance and hadn't even realized that Maggie had set a plate down in front of her. Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed it which got her attention.

"Thanks Maggie," Kara said a minute later once she realized what was going on.

"Your welcome Little Danvers," Maggie replied as Alex came and sat down next to her. Kara started to eat, and everyone tried not to stare at her not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Kara finished eating and continued to sit at the table. At this point Eliza was telling everyone a story she heard from someone in town, but Kara had stopped paying attention. She was there but she wasn't at the same time. She felt like everything was moving in slow motion and couldn't keep track of what everyone was saying. She had a million thoughts running through her brain and she didn't know how long she had been sitting there but her attention was brought back when she felt a hand grab her leg. She looked over and saw Lena's hand there and made eye contact with her girlfriend. Lena kept her hand there and didn't say anything as Eliza was still talking. Kara stood up a minute later and headed out onto the deck without saying a word. Eliza stood up and followed her daughter outside. Everyone else decided to give the two a few minutes together and stayed inside. Lena got up and went into the other room as Maggie followed her. Lena turned back to Maggie and sat down on the couch.

"Maggie, I don't know what to do," Lena said as Maggie sat next to her.

"I know things seem really bad right now but all we can do is just take it one step at a time," Maggie responded. She honestly didn't know what to say to Lena. She knew nothing she said right now was going to make her feel better, so she just sat with her.

Outside Eliza was walking down the steps to the beach to sit next to her daughter who was staring out into the ocean. She sat down next to her and didn't say anything. They sat like that for a few minutes before Eliza saw her daughter turn towards her.

"What's wrong with me," Kara said with tears in her eyes. Eliza swore her heart broke at the sight of her daughter in this much pain.

"Nothing is wrong with you sweetie," Eliza said as she put her hand on Kara's face, so she would look in her eyes. "You have been through so much and it's okay to not be okay," Eliza continued as Kara looked at her.

"I just want to feel okay again but I don't remember how to be happy. I feel like I am letting everyone down," Kara said as Eliza looked at her.

"Kara you have done so much for everyone else. Let us take care of you for once okay. This isn't something that is magically going to get better. It's going to take time and there are going to be bad days, but I have to believe that there will be some good days as well. Look honey there are things that you have never dealt with before from your past and I think it is all catching up to you," Eliza said as Kara nodded her head.

They sat like that for a while, just staring out into the ocean. Eliza held her daughter close to her and eventually they were joined by the rest of the family. They spent the next few hours outside enjoying the sun while they sat on the beach. Alex decided to try and teach Maggie how to surf and Alex even saw a genuine laugh from Kara as Maggie wiped out trying to catch a wave. Alex knew it wasn't much but after the past couple days it felt like everything. It felt like for a split second that everything would end up being okay.


	4. Chapter 4

After the day they had on the beach the family decided to order take out and have a movie night. They ordered from Kara's favorite restaurant in Midvale in hopes that the girl would eat more but she only ate a little and then pushed her food around the plate before she gave up eating it all together. After dinner the family all sat down on the couches and started the movie. Kara once again fell asleep a few minutes into the movie and stayed asleep for the whole thing. Lena woke her up gently at the end and got her to go upstairs and into bed. They laid there for a while before Kara was asleep and Lena followed not long after.

It was the middle of the night when Kara woke up. She had been looking up at the ceiling for a while but grew tired of it, so she got out of bed and quietly made her way outside. She got out onto the front yard and made her way through the woods to a little clearing and laid down there. She had found this sport early on when she first came to earth and liked it because when she looked up, she felt like she could see the whole universe. It had become her spot she went to when everything became too much for her to handle. She hoped by coming here tonight she would feel some sense of relief from the never-ending thoughts filling her mind. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there but suddenly felt someone lay down next to her and immediately knew it was Alex. Once Alex had learned about Kara's spot when they were younger, she would come out and just lay with Kara, so the girl wouldn't feel as alone.

"Do you remember the first night I found you out here?" Alex asked as Kara nodded her head. "I woke up and you weren't in our room. I checked the rest of the house and started panicking but I didn't want to wake up dad and mom, so I thought I would check outside. I was about to give up and go get them to help me look when I was drawn to the woods for some reason and that is when I found you just laying alone in the grass looking up to the sky. I remember I just laid next to you and we didn't talk at all that night but we both fell asleep and woke up the next morning," Alex said as she watched Kara who was still looking up at the sky.

"We scared Eliza and Jeremiah though. They couldn't find us the next morning," Kara said as Alex laughed.

"Yeah they weren't too happy about that one were they," Alex said as she looked back up to the sky letting the silence take over once again.

"I can't picture where it used to be anymore," Kara said as Alex looked over to her.

"Krypton?" Alex asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah I remember when I had been here for a while Jeremiah helped me map out where it might have been, but I just can't seem to be able to picture it anymore," Kara responded.

"Kara yesterday at your apartment when you said you wanted to go home, you didn't mean Midvale did you," Alex said as she watched her younger sister nod her head.

"I didn't. It's not because I don't love you or love Midvale it's just, well I don't know," Kara said as she trailed off.

"You miss them," Alex finished for Kara.

"Every day," Kara responded as she once again looked up to the sky. Alex sensed Kara didn't want to talk anymore so she just cuddled closer to Kara and held her hand. They made it to about 5am before Kara spoke again.

"I guess we should go back in. I don't want to worry anyone more than they already are," Kara said as Alex stood up and the two made their way back into the yard. They quietly entered the house and closed the door as they made their way upstairs. Kara slipped back into her room and successfully made it back into bed without waking Lena up. Alex went back to her room and tried to quietly get back into bed but wasn't so successful. Being a cop made Maggie a light sleeper and she always woke up easily.

"Were you with Kara," Maggie said her voice thick with sleep as she rolled over and cuddled into Alex's side.

"Yeah we were just laying outside looking at the sky. How did you know?" Alex asked her wife.

"I just knew. I know you and I know Kara and if you are going to be up during the middle of night it most likely has something to do with her," Maggie said as Alex laughed softly.

"I love you," Alex responded.

"Well good because I love you too," Maggie said as the two slowly started to drift off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

0000

Alex woke up a few hours later and slipped out of bed so her wife could sleep a bit more. She went down the stairs and wasn't surprised to see only her parents awake. It was still early in the morning and she knew Kara had spent most of the night outside.

"Hey," Alex said as her parents turned around on the couch and smiled at her.

"Morning sweetie," Eliza said as Alex came over and sat down on the couch between her parents.

"You and Kara were out at the spot last night," Jeremiah said.

"Yeah I didn't realize you saw us," Alex responded as Jeremiah smiled.

"You two were never very good at sneaking out of the house as teenagers. I guess some things never change," Jeremiah said as Alex smiled back at him.

"Yeah I woke up and had a feeling Kara wasn't sleeping and guessed right because she was laying out there staring at the sky. She told me she couldn't picture where Krypton used to be anymore and that she missed her parents. She also told me that when she said she wanted to go home a few days ago she wasn't talking about Midvale," Alex said.

"I was hoping that wasn't the case, but I figured that much," Eliza responded as she looked at her oldest daughter.

"Yeah so did I," Alex said as they heard someone come down the stairs. They all stopped talking and Alex watched as her wife came down the stairs followed by Lena.

"Hey good morning girls," Jeremiah said as the two made their way over.

"Morning," they both mumbled as they were still waking up.

"Is Kara still sleeping?" Alex asked as she looked over to Lena.

"She woke up when I was coming out of the bathroom but said she was going to go back to bed for a bit," Lena said as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright I'm going to make pancakes, who wants some?" Jeremiah said as everyone responded that they did. He got up and went over to the kitchen as Eliza helped get stuff out for breakfast. They ate 30 minutes later, and Lena decided to go up to see if Kara wanted to eat anything. She opened the door to the bedroom and saw that Kara was awake and lying in bed. She was on her side looking at the wall and didn't seem to notice Lena had come into the room. Lena went over to the side of the bed that Kara was on and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey honey, do you want to eat anything? Jeremiah made pancakes," Lena said as Kara looked up to her.

"I'm not hungry but thanks," Kara said as Lena nodded her head. She sat with her for a few minutes before she went back downstairs. She knew she couldn't force Kara to eat but needed some backup. She walked downstairs and found the rest of the family sitting at the table still.

"Does she want some pancakes?" Jeremiah said as Lena shook her head.

"No, she didn't, she said she wasn't hungry. I can't force her to eat but she needs something," Lena said as she sat back down.

"Your right she does. I'm going to make her a smoothie and see if she will drink that. She used to like them when she was younger," Eliza said as Lena nodded her head grateful for the help. Eliza spent the next few minutes making a smoothie and made her way upstairs with it. She walked into the room and saw Kara look over at her.

"Hey sweetie, Lena said you weren't hungry, but I was hoping you would drink some of this smoothie. I know you used to like them when you were younger," Eliza said as Kara sat up on the bed and held out her hand.

"Thank you," Kara said as she took the smoothie and drank part of it. She set it down on the counter next to the bed and laid back down. Eliza sat down on the bed next to Kara and waited until Kara fell back asleep. Eliza kissed her head and got up and headed back down the stairs.

"She drank some of it and then fell back asleep," Eliza said as Lena nodded her head.

"Thank you, Eliza," Lena said.

"Of course," Eliza replied as she went over to the counter to get more coffee.

"Hey dad would you be able to help me with something?" Alex said as Jeremiah nodded his head and followed Alex outside to the garage. "I want to do something for Kara and I think you might be able to help," Alex said.

"Of course, sweetie whatever you need," Jeremiah sent as the two went into the garage.

Inside Eliza had been working on washing the dishes with Maggie. Lena had gone down to the beach to go for a walk leaving the two women alone inside. They were just finishing up the dishes and Maggie decided she was going to go take a shower. She headed up the stairs and was just outside Kara's room when she stopped in front of the door. She heard a noise that sounded like crying as she opened the door to find Kara laying in the bed crying softly.

"Kara, what's going on?" Maggie said as she made her way over to the girl. "Hey, talk to me," Maggie said as she sat down next to Kara.

"I want my mom," Kara said as Maggie's heart broke. She knew that was the one thing she couldn't get for Kara, so she decided to get the next best thing. "Alright Kara I know you do, I will be right back," Maggie said as she ran down the stairs. "Eliza, I need you," Maggie said as Eliza sensed the urgency in Maggie's voice and followed her up the stairs. On the way up Maggie quickly told her what was going on. Eliza went into the room and found Kara curled up crying on her bed. Eliza got onto the bed next to her and laid down. Kara turned into her and curled around Eliza.

"I just want my mom," Kara said again as she started crying harder.

"Shh, honey I know you do," Eliza said as she rubbed her hand on Kara's back. "I know you miss her, and I wish I could bring her back, but I can't. Kara, I know I'm not your mom but I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere," Eliza said as she just held Kara while she continued to cry. Maggie came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth and Eliza thanked her as she wiped Kara's face with it. Maggie stayed in the room sitting in the chair as Kara finally spoke up. 

"Sorry," Kara said as Eliza looked at her.

"For what sweetie," Eliza asked.

"I don't want you to feel like you aren't important," Kara responded.

"I don't want you to ever worry about that. I know I am important to you Kara," Eliza responded as Kara shook her head. The three girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Kara quietly spoke again.

"How do I make it go away?" Kara asked looking at Maggie.

"Make what go away?" Maggie responded to the younger girl.

"This feeling inside of me. I want to feel better but every day I wake up and everything inside of me hurts," Kara said as Maggie looked at a loss for words. She was about to say something when Alex came in followed by Lena. Maggie knew by the looks on their faces that they had probably heard most of the conversation that just took place.

"Kara, I wish like hell that I could take away that feeling for you but unfortunately that's not how it works kid. You know what you do though, you lean on all of us. You come to me and Lena and Maggie and Mom and Dad when things aren't going well, and you trust that we will always have your back and take care of you. You remember the victories no matter how small they are. There are going to be days when you don't want to get out of bed and that's okay but the days that you do you remember that it is a victory in itself. You remember the good memories so on the days when you feel absolutely broken like today you have something to hold onto," Alex said as Lena had switched places with Eliza and Alex had sat on Kara's other side. Kara's entire attention was on Alex. "and above everything else you remember that we all love you no matter what," Alex said as Kara nodded her head. She didn't feel any better, but she had something that she didn't have before, a faint glimmer of hope that maybe someday things would get better.


	5. Chapter 5

She was dreaming, she had to be dreaming. That was the only logical explanation for what was happening. She looked around and saw nothing. She heard nothing. It was as if none of her senses were working. She tried to move her fingers to get a sense of where she was, but nothing happened. She was stuck in her worst nightmare. She was completely alone with her thoughts and nothing else. She tried to close her eyes and open them again, but nothing changed. "Alright Kara just breath, you are fine, this is just a dream, my mind is just playing tricks on me," she said to herself as she calmed for a moment. She thought that she was fine until the thoughts picked back up. Suddenly she couldn't help but think that this is what it was like for her parents. She wondered if this is what it was like when you died. You didn't have memories anymore so were you just trapped in darkness lost in your thoughts. She couldn't stop the thoughts from coming and soon she was trapped in a cycle of every bad thought that had come into her mind her whole life. It was overwhelming, and she just wanted it all to end. She closed her eyes again and kept them closed. It felt like a year had passed and she opened them again to find darkness still but a small sliver of light coming into her vision. She suddenly felt the bed below her and could hear water crashing softly against the beach. She turned over and saw Lena and realized she was finally awake. She wanted so badly to reach out and ask Lena for help, but she felt paralyzed with fear. She felt like she couldn't speak and in a last ditch attempt she moved her arm just enough to tap Lena's shoulder. Lena moved slightly but still seemed to be in a state of sleeping. Kara just needed someone, something to cling to so she opened her mouth.

"Lena," she said quietly and wasn't even sure she had said it out loud until Lena turned over and looked at her. She felt frozen in time but could immediately see the tiredness wash away from Lena's eyes and was replaced by the concern that filled them.

"Kara what's wrong?" Lena said as she sat up in bed, turned on the light next to the bed and immediately reached over for Kara. She pulled back as Kara slightly flinched and just sat there for a minute. Kara seemed to be a little less tense, so she reached over once again and not seeing Kara flinch, she grabbed her hand. "Hey honey talk to me," Lena said as she looked into Kara's eyes. Kara seemed to be seeing everything but nothing all at once. Lena was about to get up and go get Alex when Kara finally spoke.

"Is this real?" Kara whispered, and Lena's heart broke right there.

"Kara look at me. I'm going to put your hand on my heart and I want you to feel my heartbeat alright," Lena said as she waited for Kara to nod before she moved her hand. She watched as Kara closed her eyes and put all her focus on feeling Lena's heartbeat. She opened her eyes again and nodded her head. "Alright now I am going to put your hand on your own heart and I want you to feel your own, okay?" Lena said as Kara once again nodded her head. She was shaking slightly, and Lena slowly placed her hand on Kara's heart.

"I can feel it," Kara said softly as Lena nodded her head.

"Good, I want you to know that this is real. Your breathing and I'm breathing. Do you know where we are?" Lena asked sensing that Kara might have had a nightmare and not known what was going on.

Kara paused for a moment before she answered hesitantly, "Midvale?" She said almost more of a question than an answer.

"Yes, good we are in Midvale," Lena said as she smiled at Kara. "Honey, can I hold you?" Lena asked as she waited for Kara's permission before she wrapped her arms around her. The two sat like that for a while until Lena could feel Kara's shaking stopping and her breathing returning to normal. She kissed Kara on the head and made eye contact with her.

"Can we go somewhere?" Kara asked as Lena nodded her head.

"Of course, I will go anywhere with you," Lena said as Kara got out of bed and grabbed her hoodie off the chair. Lena grabbed her sweater and the two made their way outside. Lena just followed Kara and held her hand. She didn't know where they were going and honestly didn't care. Her main focus was on making sure that Kara was okay. The two walked down to the beach and Kara took a moment to feel the sand beneath her toes. Lena noticed that she paused and seemed to be trying to figure out if the feeling was real or not. She stood like that for a moment before she continued walking down the beach. The two walked for a while and Lena wasn't even sure what time it was. She hadn't looked at the clock when she was woken up by Kara but figured it was early in the morning. Kara turned back after a little bit and made her way over to a spot on the beach as Lena followed behind. Kara laid down as Lena laid right next to her. She held her hand and saw Kara looking up towards the sky, so she did the same.

"I couldn't escape it," Kara said after a few minutes and Lena guessed she was talking about the dream that woke her up.

"Escape what?" Lena said as she looked over to Kara who had turned onto her side.

"My mind. I had no other senses except my thoughts and no matter how hard I tried they just kept getting worse. That's why I wanted to come out here. I needed to feel the sand to know it was real and to see the stars. I just needed to know that something was real," Kara said as she looked into Lena's eyes.

"and what do you think now?" Lena asked as Kara stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"I know that you are real and that is enough for me," Kara said as she laid her head on Lena's chest right over her heart. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her temple as she ran one of her fingers through Kara's hair. "Do you still miss her?" Kara asked a few minutes later.

"I do. I didn't know her that long, but I miss what could have been. I miss what my life would have been like had my mother still been around," Lena said as she wiped a tear away that was falling from her eye. She didn't talk about her mom a lot but knew that Kara needed to hear this. "I don't really remember much about her but sometimes I have these dreams and memories that I like to believe are real. I hold onto those when I can't remember," Lena said as she felt Kara nod against her.

"I can't remember what my mom's voice sounded like. I used to draw her as a kid because I was afraid, I would forget what she looked like. I would close my eyes and try to visualize her in my mind. I never thought to remember what her voice sounded like. Sometimes I think I remember but then I just don't know," Kara said as she snuggled further into Lena. "I wish I could have met you mom," Kara said after another moment.

"I wish you could have as well. I don't know why but I have a feeling our moms would have liked each other," Lena said as a small smile appeared on Kara's face. They laid in silence for a while just staring up at the sky.

"When I was trapped in my dream all I could think about was if this is what happened to my parents. Were they trapped in that misery forever. It became too much for me to think about, so I tried to change my thoughts but then they just got out of control. I would like to think that my parents could see and feel things still even though they are no longer physically there, but I won't ever know that," Kara said as she took a deep breath. "I think sometimes it is easier for me to believe that they can see me and see my life. That makes me happy for a little while until I think about everything that they are missing. When I was a kid and first got here, I didn't want Eliza and Jeremiah too close to me because I worried that my parents would be able to see that and would think I was replacing them. I still sometimes am afraid to let them get too close to me for that reason," Kara said as Lena kissed her head again.

"Kara, I don't know a lot about parents, but I know one thing as someone who loves you. I just want you to be happy and so do they. Your parents would want you to let as many loving people into your life as possible. Eliza and Jeremiah are about as good as it gets when it comes to parents. They accepted me when I didn't think I was worth being accepted. They would want you to allow yourself to accept comfort from other people and Eliza and Jeremiah would never try and replace your parents. It's okay to let people in, I know it's scary but letting you into my life was the best decision I ever made," Lena said as she looked into Kara's eyes again.

"I'm glad you let me in and you know that Eliza and Jeremiah think of you as another daughter, Maggie as well," Kara said as Lena nodded her head. She knew, she remembered what it was like meeting Kara's parents for the first time. She had her guard up not wanting to get hurt again but Eliza and Jeremiah were so kind and welcoming that it became impossible not to be pulled into the comfort that they offered.

"Did you ever tell Eliza and Jeremiah about all of this?" Lena asked as she watched Kara shake her head.

"No, they had enough to deal with when I first came, and I didn't want them to worry about getting too close to me all the time. I think at times they might have had suspicious, but I have never gone to them about it," Kara said as Lena nodded her head in understanding. "I worry sometimes that they get their feelings hurt because I never call them mom and dad. Every time I bring up my parents, I worry that they feel like they will never be that for me. I want them to know that I consider them family and they are parents to me," Kara said as she looked at the sky again.

"Kara honey trust me they know that. They know how much they mean to you and I don't think they would ever be hurt by you bringing up your parents around them," Lena said.

"Rationally I know that, but my mind plays tricks on me and convinces me that it isn't the case. I guess lately all my worries have come into play at once and all these thoughts have just been merging together. Lena I'm worried that I am never going to be happy again or feel like me again. Then I worry about being a burden to you. I know that your life hasn't been easy, and you have demons you deal with and I'm taking all your energy right now," Kara said as Lena looked at her.

"Kara that is how relationships work. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me about something your feeling because of what I might be dealing with. Right now, you need to focus on you and I am 100 percent here for you through it all. You are never a burden to me and I know right now things seem impossible and I don't know when you will feel happy or better again, but I want you to always remember that I am never giving up on you and that it's okay if you aren't happy or don't feel like yourself. I don't want you to feel like you immediately need to be okay again because that isn't how it works. I know that sucks and I wish it wasn't the case but let me be here for you and take care of you because you have been there for me every time, I needed you," Lena replied as Kara nodded her head.

"Alright," Kara said as she closed her eyes. Lena must have fallen asleep a few minutes later because the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes and it was bright outside. She saw that Kara's eyes were open as well.

"Hey how long have you been up?" Lena asked as Kara looked at her.

"Maybe 20 minutes, I was going to wake you up in a minute or two," Kara said as Lena nodded her head. The two sat up and made their back to the house where everyone else was still asleep. They went back to their bedroom and laid back into bed. It was still only 6:30 and both of them were still exhausted and quickly fell back asleep. Lena woke up again about 2 hours later and after checking that Kara was still asleep made her downstairs. She saw the kitchen was empty but heard noises coming from outside. She opened the sliding door and saw Alex and Jeremiah sitting out on the deck.

"Everyone else still asleep?" Lena asked as Alex and Jeremiah nodded their heads.

"Yeah we are the early risers in this family, apparently you are too," Jeremiah said as Lena laughed slightly. Alex noticed that Lena looked a little run down and went inside to get her a cup of coffee before she sat back down handing it to Lena.

"Thank you," Lena replied as she starting sipping it.

"Your welcome, everything go okay last night?" Alex asked as Lena's expression changed.

"Not exactly. Kara woke me up at some point in the middle of the night. She was freaking out a little bit and didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I tried to help her calm down a little bit and we ended up going outside so she could walk around on the beach. We ended up on the beach and laid there for most of the night. We eventually both fell asleep and woke and came back to the house and fell back asleep again, but it was a rough night for both of us. Kara talked about her mom and bit and how trapped she feels in her own mind," Lena said as Alex took a long breath before she spoke up.

"I'll be back," Alex said as she got up and went inside shutting the door behind her. Lena watched her leave before she turned back to Jeremiah.

"She just needs a minute," Jeremiah said as Lena nodded her head. She knew how hard it was for her to see Kara in this much pain, so she couldn't imagine how Alex was feeling. Lena knew how close Kara and Alex were and that sometimes the two of them seemed to understand each other better than Lena and Maggie knew them.

"I can't imagine how hard Alex is taking this," Lena replied.

"Alex and Kara have always had this intense close relationship. Most of the time it is good but in moments like this it is hard because they tend to feel what the other one is feeling," Jeremiah added as Lena nodded her head.

"I know we need to keep an eye on both of them," Lena said as Jeremiah nodded in agreement. "Kara mentioned something to me last night about her parents. She told me about how she was always afraid to let you and Eliza get close to her because she thought her parents would be mad or felt like they were being replaced. She also feels guilty for not calling you her parents and I think that she feels like you two get hurt by that," Lena said as Jeremiah was watching her.

"I always sort of had a feeling that she felt guilty for getting close to us and that is why I always tried to let her make the decisions on how close we got. I wish she would talk to us more about this though. All Eliza and I have ever wanted was for her to be happy. I have always thought of her as my daughter and never needed her to call me dad or think of me as one. It has been enough for me just to have her in my life and I know Eliza feel the same," Jeremiah said as he thought of his youngest girl who was sleeping upstairs.

0000

Alex had gone straight upstairs after she had heard Lena talking about what happened last night. She walked up to Kara's room and just watched her sister sleep. She stayed there for a few minutes until she made her way back into her bedroom. Maggie was coming out of the bathroom and immediately noticed the look on her wife's face.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen with Kara?" Maggie asked suddenly feeling very concerned.

"Not exactly, I mean Lena told me this morning that Kara woke up last night and the two spent most of the night outside. Kara talked about her mom a lot and how she just is stuck in her own mind and I just needed to see Kara for a few minutes to make sure… well I don't know what I wanted to see," Alex said as Maggie came over and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I know this is insanely hard to watch and I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now," Maggie said as Alex started to cry. Maggie didn't see her wife cry often but if she did it usually had something to do with Kara.

"I just wish I could take it all away for her. She's trying so hard and I know how tough she is, but I don't know how this is going to turn out and that scares me. When it's a physical injury I can assess it and give a time frame on when she will be healed. When it comes to mental issues though there is no timetable on that sort of thing. I can't protect her from this one or give her a magic cure and it hurts so much to see her struggling as much as she is," Alex said as the tears continued to fall.

"I know babe, I know," Maggie said as she continued to hold her wife until the crying stopped. She brushed away the remaining tears from Alex's eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't know what is going to happen but what I do know is that you and Kara have me always," Maggie replied as Alex nodded her head and once again allowed Maggie to wrap her up in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been in Midvale for close to a week. Alex knew that they would have to return back to their lives sooner than later, but she felt a sense of comfort with her parents in her old home. She also worried about what would happen going back to National City. She knew she could get more time off work, but Maggie and Lena didn't necessarily have that luxury. Yes, Lena owned her own company and that allowed her to take time off work, but she also owned her own company meaning she had certain responsibilities she had to uphold. She was currently looking for someone to help out and take some of the workload off of her, but it was a slow process and she needed someone she could trust. Kara wouldn't be returning to work anytime soon and everyone was worried about leaving her by herself during the day. The family minus Kara had all sat down last night after Kara had gone to bed. There were things that needed to be discussed and with Kara asleep everyone saw it as a perfect opportunity to figure out a plan.

"So, what are we thinking about when we will go back?" Lena asked as she looked towards Maggie and Alex.

"I'm going to have to head back in the next couple days. I have already taken quite a bit of time off work and my boss was understanding but I will need to go back. I talked to Alex last night and if you all want to stay, I am more than fine going back by myself. What are you thinking Lena?" Maggie asked as she looked towards Lena.

"I am looking for someone to help me out at the company and I think I might have someone, but I have a couple meetings in the middle of the week that I really can't miss. If we decide that it would be better for Kara to stay than I will just go back with Maggie and can come back at the end of the week," Lena said as Maggie nodded her head.

"What are you thinking hun?" Eliza said as she noticed Alex had been pretty quiet. She knew how hard this had been on Alex and saw how exhausted she looked this whole week.

"After I talked to Maggie last night, I thought that I would just stay here with Kara and you two and we would figure some stuff out but I'm starting to think that might not be the best idea," Alex said as everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah asked.

"I mean that I don't know if it is the best idea for Kara to stay here for too long. I think that it was good for her and all of us to get out of the city for a week and get a break, but this isn't our reality. Kara eventually will go back to work and get back to a more normal routine and I'm just worried what will happen if she spends too much time here," Alex said as Eliza nodded her head.

"I was actually thinking the same thing the other day. The more time she spends here the less likely it is that she will eventually return to her life as Supergirl and her life at Catco. Midvale is like a safe haven and a place where she can just forget everything and like Alex said that is good for her and it was needed but also it's going to make going back to National City harder and the longer she waits the harder it is going to get," Eliza finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think you might be right. So, I guess that all of us will go back together. Maybe give her another day here and we can leave early the next day," Lena said as Maggie and Alex nodded their heads.

"Alright well I'm glad we figured that out," Alex said as she looked up and noticed Kara standing in the doorway, she cursed under her breath for being too distracted that she didn't even notice Kara come down the stairs. She was hoping she hadn't heard too much of the conversation and was getting ready to say something when Kara beat her to it.

"I'm glad you all figured it out without me," Kara said as she quickly made her way outside.

"Dammit," Alex said as she started to stand up but stopped when Lena did as well. They made eye contact and Alex nodded her head as Lena stood up and followed Kara outside. "We should have had this conversation with Kara," Alex said as she sat back down.

Lena followed Kara outside and found her sitting out by the water looking off into the distance. She sat down and gave Kara a minute before she spoke up.

"That was wrong of us Kar, we should have asked what you wanted to do. Sorry," Lena said as she looked over to Kara.

"It's fine," Kara said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"No, it's not so why don't you tell me what you are thinking," Lena said knowing her girlfriend was trying to push down her feelings.

"Shouldn't it be my decision? I mean I wish I would have been included in the conversation at least," Kara said as she turned to Lena.

"Of course, you should have. I think we are all just worried about you and want to help you as much as we can but that doesn't justify the fact that we just tried to make a decision for you," Lena said as Kara nodded.

"I know all of you are worried and I know you all have my best interest at heart, but I need to make some decisions for myself," Kara said as Lena nodded her head back.

"Of course you do. Why don't we go back inside, and we can all have a conversation and you can tell us what you are thinking," Lena said as the two stood up and she pulled Kara into her arms for a minute before the two went back inside. As soon as she walked back in everyone immediately started apologizing to her and she shook her head.

"Look sorry I snapped, I just wished you would have thought to include me in this conversation," Kara said as she sat in the seat next to Alex.

"Kara don't apologize, we are the ones who should be apologizing to you," Alex said as Kara nodded her head.

"First I just want to thank everyone for all you have done for me. I wouldn't have been able to get through this past week had it not been for you. Having said that I think Alex and Eliza are right. I think that if I am ever going to get back to some sense of normal that I need to try and get back to reality. I think we all need to try and get back to our lives and I think going back to National City will be a step in that direction," Kara said as everyone nodded their heads. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you outside for a little bit," Kara said as she turned towards Eliza and Jeremiah and both of them nodded their heads and followed Kara outside.

"What's going on honey?" Eliza asked as she sat down at the table next to Jeremiah. It was dark outside but the light on the deck made it bright enough so they could still see each other.

"I had a conversation with Lena a few days ago and it has been on my mind ever since. There is a part of me that has always held back when it came to the two of you. As much as I love you both I have always held back because I was afraid what it would mean if I thought of you as my parents. When I was younger, I used to envision you both with me and Alex. I used to pretend for a brief time that you were my parents and imagined what it would be like. Every time I allowed myself to envision that I would suddenly become consumed with how disappointed my parents would have been in me. I worried that they would think I was trying to replace them, and it became too much. So, I put up a wall when it came to the two of you. I think initially that it why I became so close to Alex. I didn't have any siblings on Krypton so thinking of Alex as a sister didn't feel like I was betraying anyone. I thought if I distanced myself from you two that it would make everything a little easier. Something began to happen though that I didn't expect. The more I pushed away from you two the more you continued to show me what it was liked to be loved. It didn't matter that I was the strange girl from another planet. You both treated me like I was your daughter as much as Alex was and that meant more to me than anything else. The more I thought about it over the years the more I started to realize that I knew more about you both than I knew about my actual parents. I mean I loved my dad, but we were never close. He never used to hug me that way that you do Jeremiah. He never played games with me and I knew he loved me, but he never really told me that. I used to resent you Jeremiah and your relationship you had with Alex. The two of you were so close and I think the young girl in me was craving that attention from a father that I never got growing up. I tried to keep my distance from you, but you kept pushing and wouldn't let up. Then Lena said something to me the other night that I couldn't ignore. She told me that my parents would have wanted me to be happy and to allow myself to be loved. I guess what I am trying to say is that I will always have my mom and dad in my memory but you two are my parents," Kara said as both Eliza and Jeremiah had tears in their eyes at this point.

"Honey we never wanted you to feel like you had to make a choice, so we let you do whatever was comfortable for you. However there has not been a day that has gone by where I haven't thought of you as my own. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy but thank you for saying that," Jeremiah said as he wiped a tear that was coming down his face.

"I know we should have had this conversation with you a long time ago but like Jeremiah said as long as you were happy, we were just glad to be a part of your life. We didn't need you to think of us as your parents because you were our daughter and that was enough for us," Eliza said as both parents stood up and wrapped their arms around their daughter.

"I love you both," Kara said as she looked up at the two people standing in front of her.

"We love you to," they both said at the same time. They stood like that for a few minutes before deciding to go back inside. Alex, Maggie, and Lena had moved to the couch and were watching some tv as the rest came over and joined them as well. They stayed like that for another hour before everyone decided that it was time for sleep. Alex and Maggie went up to their bedroom and Lena started to climb the stairs followed by Kara. Eliza and Jeremiah took a minute to make sure everything was locked up before they headed up as well. They had been lying in bed for a few minutes when Eliza finally spoke up.

"I'm scared," Eliza said as Jeremiah grabbed her hand.

"I know I am too. Do you remember the first night she spent here with us? Do you remember that conversation we had in bed. We both were lost and didn't know what to do and I don't think either of us thought we would get to this point where we are at right now. I mean she just called us her parents. We have made a lot of progress since that first night. I know that it is scary to think of her going back to National City, but she is going back with the people who care most about her than anyone else in the world. If it becomes too much for her or for them, we can go there, or she can come back. We are going to do whatever it takes to make sure our daughters are okay. I saw how exhausted Alex looked today and I know how hard this is for her as well," Jeremiah said as Eliza nodded her head.

"I know, I am going to talk to Maggie before they leave and make sure she is looking out for Alex as well. She will forget to take care of herself because she is too focused on Kara. I love the bond our girls have but sometimes I get worried with how much the one effects the other," Eliza responded.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't have it any other way with the two of them though," Jeremiah said as he kissed his wife on the head before both of them fell asleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kara I'm home," Lena said as she set her stuff down and made her way into the main room.

She had spent the day at work and returned home around 7, ready to spend the evening with Kara. Alex had been over earlier but left a hour ago to be with Maggie. "Let me just get changed and then I will order some food for us," Lena said as she walked over to the pile of blankets on the couch and realized her girlfriend wasn't under them. It was at that moment that she realized the shower had been running. Figuring Kara was finishing up in the shower, Lena went into their bedroom and changed her clothes before she ordered some takeout for the two to eat tonight. She poured herself a glass of wine and waited on the couch for Kara to finish up. She got distracted scrolling through her phone and her head snapped up when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and grabbed some cash off the counter before getting her food and paying the delivery guy. She set the food on the counter and looking over at the clock realized that 30 minutes had passed since she got home.

Worry started to build within her as she made her way toward the bathroom and knocked on the door as the shower was still running. She waited a few seconds and when she got no response, she quickly opened the door.

"Hey Kara, are you okay?" Lena said as she thought she heard crying coming from the shower. It was silent for a few seconds and Lena was getting ready to pull back the curtain when Kara finally spoke up.

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine I will be done in a minute," Kara said as Lena breathed a sigh of relief and took a step back.

"It's okay take your time, I just wanted to let you know that I was home and that the food is here for whenever you are done," Lena said as she waited for Kara to respond before she went back out into the hallway and made her way back into the kitchen. Kara came out a few minutes later dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Lena saw the red rimmed eyes on the girl and confirmed her suspicion that Kara had in fact been crying in the shower.

"Hey is everything okay?" Lena said as she got up off the couch and hugged her girlfriend.

"Yeah, just tired," Kara replied as Lena pulled back.

"Kara, you have clearly been crying. Just tell me what's going on," Lena said with desperation in her voice.

"It was just a hard day, I guess. I don't know I just felt so exhausted mentally," Kara replied as she looked down.

"Hey, look at me," Lena said as she gently lifted Kara's head up. "You know you can talk to me. I don't want you to shove your feelings down. We both know that doesn't work," Lena said as Kara thought for a moment before speaking up.

"I see the way you look at me, the way Alex looks at me. You both look at me like I am going to break at any moment. I guess I just thought if I could make it look like I was getting better that it would be easier on the two of you," Kara said as Lena sighed. Of course her girlfriend was still trying to make everyone else feel better.

"Kara we are both going to worry about you no matter what. What isn't going to help is you pretending that everything is better when we all know it isn't. Look we have only been home from Midvale for a week. No one expects you to just magically feel better. Promise me you won't try to hide your feelings any more, please," Lena said.

"Alright I promise, sorry," Kara said as she leaned her head against Lena's. The two stood like that for a minute before Kara looked over and saw the food on the counter. A smile appeared on her face and Lena didn't realize how much she had missed the sight of her girlfriend this excited by food. She hadn't seen that look in a couple weeks. Lena grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her over to the couch grabbing the food as they walked over. Kara turned the tv on and the two sat and watched as they started eating. Lena talked about her day at work and for a moment it felt just like a normal night for the two of them. Kara ate more than she had in weeks and everything felt so simple.

After dinner the two decided to go for a walk down to the park by their apartment. It was a nice night out and they walked around for about an hour before they decided to go back. When they got back Lena went to take a shower and Kara went to the couch and turned on the news while she laid down on the couch. She hadn't really been paying attention but heard the reporter say Supergirl and turned her head towards the tv. She knew that J'onn had been covering for her as Supergirl but hadn't been keeping up with the news lately. He had saved a family from a burning building tonight and a small part of Kara missed that feeling she used to get from helping other people out. Lena had walked out into the kitchen just as the report was finishing up and noticed that Kara's full attention was on the tv in front of her. She came over and slightly lifted Kara up, so she could sit next to her. Kara laid her head down on Lena's lap and looked up at her.

"I miss it," Kara said as Lena nodded.

"I know you do," Lena replied.

"That feeling that I got when I would help someone, it made me so happy," Kara said as she looked into Lena's eyes.

"Honey you will get that again. There are always going to be people who need to be saved and you will always be able to help them. Right now you need to focus on yourself. I know you and I know right now you probably feel a little guilty for putting yourself first but don't," Lena said as Kara's expression hardened.

"I was sent here to protect this planet so I do feel a little guilty for putting aside that part of my life. I also think a part of me is worried that when I go back to being Supergirl it won't give me that same feeling it used to. I worry that it won't mean the same thing that it did before, I know that really doesn't make sense," Kara replied as Lena nodded.

"It makes perfect sense. I'm sure that it is going to be scary for you, but you will never know unless you try again. Look we said early on that we were going to take this one day at a time and that still is true. I don't want you to rush into anything because you feel like people are relying on you. J'onn and Superman have it covered for now so just take advantage of this free time to focus on yourself. I am taking the day off work tomorrow, why don't we go somewhere and just enjoy the day," Lena said as Kara smiled at her and nodded her head.

"That actually sounds perfect," Kara said as she yawned.

"Good and Kara you weren't just sent here to protect this planet. You were sent here to live, don't ever forget that," Lena said as Kara looked into her eyes and nodded her head before the two got up and headed to bed.

0000

Alex walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door to find her wife coming out of the bedroom. Maggie had gotten home from work a few minutes before and went into the bedroom to change into some sweats.

"Hey," Maggie said cheerfully as she lit up seeing her wife coming through the front door. She walked over and gave Alex a kiss on the lips before heading over to the fridge to start making dinner.

"Hey, how was work today?" Alex asked as she headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for herself and Maggie.

"Not too bad, mostly just paperwork but I was out on patrol for a few hours. It went by quick though. How is Kara?" Maggie said knowing Alex had spent the day with her.

"She was alright I guess. She was pretty quiet today, but we just hung out and watched movies," Alex said as Maggie nodded her head. Alex sat down at the table and Maggie knew that she was thinking about something. She knew sometimes Alex needed time to think so she just started chopping veggies up and let Alex have a few minutes of silence.

"What are you thinking?" Maggie said when she had finished chopping up all the ingredients. She wiped her hands off and came around the counter sitting down next to her wife.

"I just wish I knew what was going on inside Kara's head. The two of us are usually so in sync and I usually know what she is thinking but Maggie this has been going on for who knows how long with her and I should have picked up on it sooner. She is my little sister and I am supposed to look out for her and I wasn't there for her," Alex said as she put her head in her hands. Maggie put her hand on Alex's back and started to rub small circles on it.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. Alex you are an amazing big sister to Kara and you always do whatever you can to make sure she is okay. I think this is one of those times when maybe even Kara didn't know how bad things were getting until she hit her breaking point. Look Kara is my little sister too and I didn't see any of the signs either. We are going to make sure Kara is okay, but you also need to take care of yourself," Maggie said as Alex lifted her head back up and looked towards her.

"I will be fine. Kara is the priority right now," Alex said as Maggie nodded her head.

"I don't disagree with you on that one. Kara should be the priority, but it is also my job to make sure that you are okay as well. You aren't going to be able to help Kara if you aren't taking care of yourself. So, I am going to make us some dinner and then we are just going to relax tonight and do whatever you want to do," Maggie said as she pulled Alex closer to her and kissed her.

"Hmm you said whatever I want," Alex said with a mischievous look on her face and Maggie laughed as she kissed her wife again.

"Whatever you want," Maggie said as she kissed Alex on more time and then made her way back over to the food on the stove.

0000

"Alright what do you want to do now," Lena said as her and Kara walked holding hands out of the diner, they had just eaten lunch at. They had both slept in a little bit and spent the morning at the farmers market before they decided to grab some lunch.

"Do you mind if we drive somewhere? I want to show you something," Kara replied as Lena nodded her head.

"Yeah of course, let's go," Lena said as the two made their way back to the car. They had been driving for close to 40 minutes when Kara finally told Lena to take the next exit off the highway. They were quite a way out of the city at this point and Lena wasn't quite sure where Kara was taking her but just followed her directions. Lena turned off the highway and drove for another 15 minutes before she turned down a dirt road that was surrounded by trees. She pulled off to the side of the road when Kara told her to and got out of the car.

"If I didn't know you, I would think you were taking me out here to kill me," Lena said as Kara laughed in response.

"Who says I'm not," Kara said and Lena smiled. It had been a long time since her and Kara had joked around and she enjoyed seeing that side of her girlfriend again. Kara grabbed Lena's hand and the two started walking down a narrow path leading into the woods. They walked mostly in silence for a few minutes before Kara spoke up.

"I used to come out here all the time with Alex when I first arrived in the city. Midvale was always so quiet and calm and don't get me wrong I love the city, but it was overwhelming for me at first. There were always so many noises and people around and one day Alex picked me up and we just started to drive out of the city. We needed gas in the car and just happened to pull off at this exit to fill up. After that we just decided to keep driving down the road and eventually came upon this road by accident. We were going to pull over and try to figure out where we were but then we saw the path in the woods and decided to see where it went to," Kara said as Lena listened to her intently.

"When was the last time you came here?" Lena asked as Kara thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess it's been a couple years. Once I became Supergirl I got really busy with also working at Catco and I guess I just forgot about this place. It used to be my escape from the big city. I couldn't always go home to Midvale, so this was a closer safe haven for me," Kara said.

The two continued to walk for 10 more minutes before they came to a clearing in the woods. Lena's breath hitched for a moment as immediately understood why Kara had liked this place so much. There was a small waterfall and pond surrounded by rocks and trees. The sun came through the tree clearing and lit up the whole area. Lena turned and saw the look of complete calmness on Kara's face.

"Wow it's beautiful," Lena said as Kara nodded her head.

"It really is," Kara said as the two made their way closer to the water. They sat down on one of the larger rocks and just took in the silence for a while.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Lena said as Kara nodded her head.

"Of course, thank you for taking the day off work," Kara replied.

"Sometimes I just get so busy with work that I forget what really matters in life. Being here with you though just enjoying a few minutes of calm is a good reminder of what is most important to me," Lena said as she leaned over and kissed Kara on the lips. The two sat wrapped in each other's arms for a while before they decided to head back to the city. Kara fell asleep for a bit on the way back and Lena just drove with the radio quiet while glancing over a few times at Kara. She loved how peaceful she looked in this moment and smiled. She pulled into the parking deck a few minutes later and parked the car before gently shaking Kara awake.

"Hey, we're back," Lena said as Kara slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize how tired I was until I got into the car," Kara said as she smiled at Lena.

"Don't worry about it, we did a lot of stuff today. I am actually feeling tired myself right now. What do you say we go upstairs and put a movie on and just relax on the couch for a bit," Lena responded.

"I say that sounds perfect," Kara said and the two made their way upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kara open up the door," Alex said as she had been knocking for the past minute. "Kara you better not be sleeping," Alex continued as she waited at her sister's apartment door.

She had made plans with Kara to get food this afternoon and hang out till later that night when Maggie and Lena got off work. Tired of waiting for Kara to come to the door, she pulled out her key and used it to open the door. She walked in and didn't see Kara in the main room. Figuring the girl might actually be asleep she quietly made her way into the bedroom. Walking in however she quickly realized Kara wasn't in there or the bathroom either. She began to worry as Kara hadn't really left the apartment since they got back from Midvale two weeks ago unless she was going out with someone else. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kara's number cursing under her breath when it went right to voicemail. She really didn't want to worry Lena but figured if Kara was out somewhere Lena might know where. She only had to wait on ring before Lena picked up.

"Hey Alex, what's going on?" Lena asked.

"Hey so I went over to your apartment to meet Kara and she isn't here. Did she say anything to you about going out today?" Alex asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"No, she told me you two had plans but that was it. Did you try her cell?" Lena asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah she didn't pick up," Alex responded.

"Okay, she hasn't really wanted to leave the apartment much, so I don't know where she would have gone," Lena said as worry started to creep into her voice as well.

Alex could sense the panic building up in Lena, so she tried to calm her fears quickly. "I'm sure she is just out for a walk or something. I am a bit early anyways, but I am just going to have Maggie track her phone and see where she is at and then I will call you back and let you know," Alex responded as she finished up the call and hung up. She tried Kara's phone one more time before dialing her wife's number.

"Hey hun," Maggie said picking up on the second ring.

"Hey, can you do something for me really quick," Alex asked.

"Of course, always," Maggie responded, and Alex couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Can you see where Kara's phone is located. I came to her apartment, so we could go get food and she wasn't here. I called her twice and both times she didn't pick up," Alex responded.

"Yeah give me one second. I'm sure she is fine probably just wanted some fresh air or something," Maggie said.

"Yeah that is what I told Lena, but I just wanted to double check," Alex replied.

"Hmm that is strange, Alex it says she is at the DEO," Maggie answered.

"Why is she there, we all agreed she was going to take time off as Supergirl. Alright well I will head over and see what is going on," Alex said.

"Alright, hey just text me when you find her," Maggie said, and Alex fell a little more in love with her wife and the way she cared for Kara.

"Alright I will, love you and be safe," Alex said before hanging up. She made her way down to her car but on the way called Lena and let her know she had found Kara. She was just pulling out of the parking garage when her phone went off. She picked it up without looking.

"Alex, you need to get here as soon as you can," J'onn said.

"I am on my way. I saw Kara's phone was there and was coming to check on her. What is she doing there anyway?" Alex asked.

"She came in and said she left something in her locker and was just grabbing it before she got lunch with you. I got distracted with work and realized it had been 30 minutes and I hadn't seen her come back out. I went to the locker room and didn't see her and then looked all over the building. The last place I thought of to check was in the room with her mom's hologram in it. She was just lying there staring at her mom," J'onn said and Alex could hear the sadness in his voice.

She pushed on the gas a little harder and let J'onn know she would be there in a few minutes. She pulled her car up front and parked it as she jumped out and ran inside. Maggie had called right after she got off the phone with J'onn and Alex told her to call Lena and let her know what was going on. Alex ran past everyone in the command center and turned down the hallway towards Kara. J'onn was standing outside the door when Alex got there, and he grabbed her hand quickly before she made her way in. J'onn closed the door knowing the girls needed some privacy but stayed outside in the hallway in case either of them needed him.

Alex slowly made her way over to her sister who was laying on her side just staring at her mother's hologram. She sat down, and Kara lifted up her head and put in into Alex's lap. Alex started running her fingers through Kara's hair waiting until Kara was ready to talk.

"Sorry about lunch," Kara whispered, and Alex was reminded just how young her sister was. She was used to see her carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and always looked older.

"Hey no don't worry about that," Alex quietly said back, and she rubbed her hand on her sister's arm.

"I just thought maybe if I saw her I would feel better," Kara said quietly again.

"Do you?" Alex asked not really knowing the answer.

"No, Alex I want to remember what it felt like when she held me. I used to get scared at night and she would come in my room and hold me until I fell asleep. I'm looking at her now and I don't even know who she is. What if I forget everything about her," Kara said.

"Shh, hey I've got you," Alex said as Kara begun to cry. "Kara she is always with you and not in this room as a hologram but in your heart. I can't even imagine what it is like to lose a part of you but I'm going to hold you until you feel just a little bit better," Alex said as Kara nodded her head. They sat like that for close to an hour before Kara spoke up.

"Alex, can you call Lena for me?" Kara said still crying slightly as Alex smiled softly.

"I had Maggie call her on my way over here. If I know our girls like I think I do I'm sure they are outside in that hallway right now," Alex said and within a few seconds the door slowly opened. Lena walked in followed right behind by Maggie. Kara sat up and Lena sat down as Alex transferred her over to Lena's arms.

"Kara I am going to be back in a minute and then how about all of us go back to your apartment and have a movie night," Alex said as Kara nodded her head and closed her eyes letting her body relax against Lena's. Lena placed a kiss on Kara's head and whispered she loved her as Kara drifted to sleep.

Alex and Maggie walked back into the hallway where J'onn was still waiting.

"Alex are you okay?" J'onn asked.

"No, can I talk to you for a second," Alex asked as J'onn nodded his head. "Maggie would you mind going to my office and getting the files off the desk for me," Alex asked as Maggie nodded her head and went off down the hallway.

"I am going to work on my paperwork tomorrow from home if that is alright with you," Alex said.

"Of course, what are you thinking about?" J'onn asked sensing that wasn't what Alex wanted to speak to him about.

"If anyone understands what Kara has been through it is you. This isn't fair to ask J'onn, but I don't know what to do anymore. I just want her to smile again," Alex said close to tears at this point.

"Alex I would do anything for you and Kara. I know I don't like to talk about my wife and daughters but if it might help Kara then I will talk to her. I want to see her smile again too so why don't you get her home and just relax tomorrow and then I can talk with her after that," J'onn said as Alex hugged him.

"Thank you," Alex said. "Can you do me one more favor," she continued.

"Anything," J'onn replied.

"Can you carry Kara out to my car. She may seem small but trust me she is made of steel," Alex said as J'onn smiled and went back into the room.

Kara was still asleep, and he gently picked her up from Lena's hold and carried her out to the car. She moved slightly when he got her in the backseat but Lena quickly soother her back down. Maggie returned with the files and offered to drive as Alex got into the passenger seat and looked back at her sister still sleeping. She felt her hand being squeezed and looked over at her wife. Neither of them needed to say anything to understand Maggie was letting her know she had them all. Maggie let go of her hand a few seconds later and made her way back to Lena and Kara's apartment. Lena gently shook Kara when they got back, and she sleepily stood up and with Lena's help made her way upstairs. Lena opened the door and made her way right into the bedroom with Kara. After helping her change she got Kara under the covers and laid with her for a few minutes just watching her sleep. She got up and left the door slightly cracked in case Kara woke up and went over to the couch where Maggie and Alex were sitting in silence. Lena sat down and joined them.

"I talked to J'onn. He is going to come by tomorrow night and see if he can talk to Kara. I figured if anyone understands what Kara has been through it would be him. I don't know if it will help but I don't know what to do anymore," Alex said as Lena looked up at her.

"I think that is a good idea. I mean I don't think it could make things any worse than they are," Lena said as her voice cracked at the end, but she fought back the tears.

"Lena are you okay?" Maggie asked knowing Lena was fighting everything inside her not to break down.

"I am fine. Kara needs me to be strong right now so that is what I am doing," Lena responded.

"Lena look I get it, I really do but it's okay to admit that you're not okay. I mean we told Kara that and I think we need to take our own advice and just let ourselves be vulnerable," Alex said.

"Alex I can't afford to fall apart right now. Once Kara is better, I will let myself be vulnerable but right now I can't," Lena said.

"Lena, we don't know how long this is going to go on for. There is no time limit and I think if we are going to be there for Kara, we need to let ourselves just have a few minutes to not be okay," Alex said back not knowing how far she would be able to push Lena.

"I just, I don't know. Seeing Kara like this is hard. I am so used to seeing her be happy and being the face of optimism. It's hard when the person you care about most is unraveling and I don't know what to do to make it better. I just wish, well I don't know what," Lena said with uncertainty to her voice.

"You wish you could hear Kara laugh again and smile without being worried she is just doing if for show. You wish that everyday didn't have to be so impossible for her to get through. You wish that you could just snap your fingers, and everything would be okay," Maggie said as Lena nodded her head and finally let the tears fall. Maggie and Alex just cuddled up closer to her on the couch and held her. Lena eventually fell asleep exhausted from the day she had.

"I think I am going to spend the night here tonight. I think Lena needs someone and Kara usually gets nightmares on days like today," Alex whispered to Maggie. "I know you have to work tomorrow morning so if you want to go back to our apartment to get some sleep, I get it. It might be a long night," Alex continued.

"No, I am where I need to be. Alex, I told you that we were all going to do this together and that you wouldn't be alone, and I meant it. You, Kara and Lena are my family and I am going to look out for my girls always," Maggie said.

"I love you. Maggie, I honestly don't think I could get through this without you. Thank you for just being here, it means more than you will ever know," Alex said as Maggie leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you to and I will always be here. It's getting close to dinner why don't I run out and grab some food for us," Maggie said as Alex nodded her head and kissed her wife one more time before she got up off the couch and headed out the door. Alex looked over and saw Kara standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how was your nap," Alex said as she gently moved Lena on the couch and went over to her sister who was still standing in the doorway.

"Good, how long has Lena been sleeping for," Kara said looking over at her girlfriend on the couch.

"Probably 30 minutes. Maggie just ran out to grab some food if you are hungry," Alex said.

"Yeah I guess a little. I think I am just going to jump in the shower really quick before we eat," Kara said as Alex nodded her head. Alex turned back and grabbed some plates out of the cabinets and put them down on the counter. She turned back around and noticed that Lena had sat up on the couch.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Alex said as Lena softly laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep on you," Lena replied.

"Don't worry about it, you needed the sleep," Alex said as Lena yawned.

"Yeah I didn't realize how tired I was. Is Kara still sleeping?" Lena asked as she stood up.

"No, she woke up a few minutes ago and went to take a shower. Maggie ran out to grab some food for all of us. Also, I think Maggie and I might spend the night if you don't mind," Alex said as Lena looked at her.

"Of course, you two can spend the night. You're worried she is going to have a nightmare tonight also aren't you," Lena said, and Alex nodded her head as Maggie walked back into the door with takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant down the street. Kara came out of the bedroom at the same time and the four of them filled their plates before making their way over to the couch where they turned on a movie. They mostly ate in silence as everyone was tired and hungry. After they finished up dinner and the movie Lena decided to go take a shower and Alex went out on the balcony to take a call from the DEO. That left Maggie and Kara sitting on the couch with the tv on quietly in the background.

"Maggie," Kara said hesitantly.

"What's up little Danvers," Maggie said as she looked over at the younger girl next to her on the couch.

"How is Alex doing?" Kara asked as Maggie smiled softly.

"She is doing okay," Maggie responded not wanting to lie to Kara.

"I heard a little bit of your conversation on the couch before you left to go get food. Ever since I got here Alex has always made it her mission to make sure I was okay. I know she has given up some of her own happiness in the past to make that possible, but I am so happy she found you. You make her light up in a way I have never seen her before and I know she is always going to have someone looking out for her," Kara said as she scooted closer to Maggie.

"I feel the same exact way about her Kara. I meant what I said on that couch. You all are my family and I am going to make sure you are all okay," Maggie said as she kissed Kara on the top of the head.

"You think Lena will be okay also," Kara asked looking up at the detective.

"I think she will be kid. She doesn't like to ask for help or show her emotions, but I want you to know that Alex and I are looking out for her as well. She is worried about you, but we are all sticking together, and we will all get through this together," Maggie said as Kara nodded her head.

"Do you miss your family?" Kara asked, and Maggie was surprised for a moment before she thought about her answer. Maggie didn't really talk about her family with anyone but Alex but also didn't mind telling Kara more about them.

"I do sometimes. It's complicated," Maggie responded as Kara looked at her. "I guess ever since I met Alex, I haven't missed them as much. I found a new family and it doesn't hurt as much as it used to," Maggie said.

"Yeah the Danvers have a way of doing that don't they," Kara said with a small smile as Maggie laughed and wrapped her arms around Kara.

"They certainly do," Maggie replied.

Alex walked back into the apartment at the same time Lena was coming out of the bedroom to find Maggie and Kara both sleeping in each other arms on the couch. Alex pulled out her phone and took a picture before gently shaking Maggie's shoulder. The motion woke both of the girls up.

"Kara hey let's go to bed," Lena said as Kara got up and made her way into the bedroom with Lena.

Alex held out her hand and pulled Maggie up off the couch before the two made their way into the guest bedroom. Both of them laying down and falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

In the other bedroom Lena sat down in the bed and looked over at Kara who seemed worried. "Kara just close your eyes. I will be here if something happens alright just wake me up if you need me," Lena said as Kara turned towards her.

"Can you just talk to me for a few minutes about your day?" Kara asked as Lena nodded her head.

"Of course, love," Lena responded and started going into detail about her board meeting she had this morning. Within a few minutes Kara was sleeping, and Lena laid down next to Kara turning off the light and looking at her girlfriend for a few more minutes before she drifted off to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena left early the next morning to prep for a meeting she had later in the day. She was hesitant to leave Kara after what happened yesterday, but she knew Alex was going to spend the day with her and J'onn was going to come over as well. Maggie had left for work about an hour before J'onn came over leaving just Alex and Kara at the apartment. Kara didn't eat much breakfast, but Alex got her to drink a smoothie before she went and took a shower. J'onn showed up a few minutes later and made his way out to the balcony where Kara was sitting.

"Hey," he said smiling as Kara looked up from the chair she was sitting at and smiled slightly back at him. He missed seeing a genuine smile from Kara and didn't know when the last time was that he had actually gotten one from her.

"Hey," Kara said back and then returned to looking off into the distance. J'onn sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what he could say to the girl to help her out.

"So, I suppose this is the moment where I tell you that everything will get better and all that," J'onn said as Kara looked at him. "To be honest though Kara I can't truthfully tell you that is the case. Not a day goes by where I don't think about my wife or daughters and how much I wish they were here. I was lost until you and Alex came into my life and filled a hole in my heart that I didn't think could be fixed. I know how hard it is for you because I have lived it and still live it every day," J'onn said as Kara looked over towards him.

"What do you do on the days when it feels impossible?" Kara asked, and she watched J'onn think for a moment before responding.

"I am still trying to figure that out. I usually call you or Alex and set up a dinner or game night. Being around family and friends always makes the pain a little less. Kara you can't replace what you have lost in life, but you can find new people to help you get through it. It's okay to have days where you can't get out of bed. It's okay to admit to people that you are struggling and need help," J'onn said as he took a deep breath. "It's okay to let yourself feel every emotion you are feeling even if the weight of it feels like it will crush you," he continued.

"I tried so hard ever since I came here to be happy and to stay positive and I think that it is all catching up to me now. I try to be a hero for everyone and now I can't even be there for myself. I just, I don't understand why we both had to lose so much," Kara said as J'onn tried to keep his composure.

"It doesn't feel fair does it? I played that game a lot when I first got here. Always asking why my girls didn't get a chance to grow up and to have lives of their own. Why I didn't get a chance to grow old with my wife. You know what I found though is that there will never be an answer to that question. I don't know why you lost your family just as I don't know why I lost mine but what I do know is that you found a new family that loves you very much and will do whatever it takes to make sure you are okay," J'onn responded as he turned towards Kara who was now looking at him.

"J'onn I wish I could have met your daughters and wife," Kara said as a tear fell from J'onn's eye.

"I know, I wish that they could have met you and Alex. They would have loved both of you," J'onn said as the two fell back into a comfortable silence. "Kara your parents would have been so proud of you," J'onn said a few minutes later as Kara wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you. I know it's been a while since we have done a game night so let's try to schedule one. Maybe next weekend," Kara said as J'onn nodded his head.

"Sure, that sounds perfect. Should we let Alex come out here. She has probably been walking by the window multiple times checking up on us," J'onn said and for the first time in a long time he saw a genuine smile appear on Kara's face.

"I suppose," Kara said with a chuckle as she turned around and saw Alex pacing by the door. J'onn turned and they both laughed. Alex came out and the three talked for a few minutes, making plans for a game night before J'onn left having to return back to the DEO. Alex and Kara were still sitting outside on the patio just enjoying the sunshine.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Kara asked as Alex nodded her head and stood up.

"Sure, we can go down to the park and get some ice cream," Alex said as she watched a smile appear on Kara's face. She didn't know what her and J'onn had talked about, but she could tell something was different with Kara. She would have to thank J'onn later for whatever he had said. The two made their way inside and went down the stairs heading out toward the park. They walked around for a while and went over to get some ice cream when Kara spotted a dog adoption going on in the middle of the park. Alex caught where Kara's eyes were going and let out a laugh.

"Alex, we have to go over there!" Kara said with so much enthusiasm and happiness that Alex couldn't deny her request. She made her way over and the two girls spent the next couple minutes playing with all the dogs.

"Do you think Lena will let me get one?" Kara asked as she held two puppies.

"Kara, Lena would buy you a whole shelter if it would make you happy," Alex said as she snapped a quick picture of Kara holding the dogs and sent it over to Lena. Her phone rang a minute later, and she was unsurprised to see Lena's name appear.

"Lena before you say anything this isn't my fault. I couldn't deny Kara once I saw the face she made at me," Alex said as Lena softly chuckled.

"Alex, put Kara on the phone please," Lena said as Alex took one of the puppies from Kara and handed her the phone.

"Lena before you say anything just know I will take care of it, you don't have to do any of the work," Kara said and was getting ready to keep protesting when Lena cut her off.

"Darling get the puppy," Lena said as she heard Kara squeal in delight and laughed. "You do have to housetrain it though," Lena continued.

"Of course. Thank you so much Lena! I love you," Kara said overjoyed as she gave Alex a thumbs up. "Do you want to come down here and help me pick one out?" Kara asked making sure she included Lena in this decision.

"It's alright. Pick the one that calls to you and I am sure I will love it," Lena said as Kara thanked her one more time and handed the phone back to Alex, so she could return her attention to the dogs.

"Lena this is the happiest I have seen Kara in a long time," Alex said with a smile watching Kara playing with the dogs.

"Alex why do you think I let her get the dog," Lena said with a small laugh. "I think it will be good for her. Something else to focus her mind on," Lena continued as she looked through some of the paperwork on her desk.

"I do too, she is like a kid right now playing with all these puppies. Makes sense since Kara is basically a human puppy," Alex said as she heard Lena laugh on the other end. "I am going to go and make sure she doesn't buy out the whole place, but I think Maggie is going to come back to your place for dinner, so we will all see you then," Alex said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Sure, sounds good. I will just pick something up on the way home from work for us to eat," Lena said as she said goodbye and returned to her work. Alex hung up her phone and turned back towards Kara and immediately knew Kara had found her dog. She couldn't help but feel pure joy in that moment seeing her sister filled with so much happiness. She took another picture of Kara with her new dog and sent it to Maggie, J'onn and her parents before putting her phone back in her pocket. Alex held the new dog as Kara filled out paperwork and talked with the lady running the adoptions. She was done a few minutes later and Alex handed the dog back to her.

"So, do you have any ideas for names for her?" Alex asked as Kara looked at her.

"Hmm, I don't know. I want Lena to be involved for that part of the process, so I will wait till later to decide. Hey, can we stop by the pet store on the way home so I can grab some stuff?" Kara asked as Alex nodded her head.

"Of course, let's go," Alex said as they left the park and made their way toward the store.

00000

Lena got home a few hours later and her heart melted at the sight in front of her when she opened the door. Alex, Maggie and Kara were all on the floor playing with the new puppy. It was the happiest Kara had looked in a long time and she couldn't help the large smile that appeared on her face as she set her stuff down and made her way over. Kara saw her and immediately got up off the floor and hugged Lena.

"Thank you for letting me get her," Kara said as she pulled back from Lena.

"You're welcome," Lena said kissing Kara before coming over to join the girls on the floor with the dog. They played for a few minutes before getting up and eating the food Lena had brought home. Maggie and Alex stayed for a little bit longer before heading home for the night. Kara and Lena got the puppy settled before making their way to their bed. Lena got under the covers and looked over at Kara.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Lena asked as Kara shook her head.

"No, I wanted us to come up with a name together," Kara said as Lena smiled. "Krypto is taken already," Kara said as Lena laughed.

"Yeah Clark stole that one didn't he," Lena said as Kara nodded her head.

"Streaky?" Kara suggested as Lena gave her a look.

"Kara you already named your cat that growing up, you can't reuse names," Lena said.

"Hey, she was a really good cat," Kara replied as Lena chuckled.

"I am sure she was dear, but regardless we are not reusing pet names," Lena said as Kara sighed. "Bella?" Lena suggested, and Kara thought about it for a minute.

"I like Bella, how did you come up with it," Kara asked as Lena shrugged.

"I don't know the name just came to me. It means beautiful in French," Lena said as Kara smiled.

"Bella it is then. We will have to go tomorrow and get her a collar," Kara said as Lena nodded her head and the two laid down. Kara snuggled up to Lena's side and Lena kissed the top of her head. She knew that Kara still had a long way to go but today felt like a step in the right direction. She closed her eyes and the two drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie opened up the door and walked into Kara and Lena's apartment. She had the day off and since Alex and Lena were both working, she figured she would spend the day with Kara. She saw the younger girl laying down on the couch, so she quietly shut the door and made her way inside. Kara looked up slightly and gave a small smile before laying her head back down and looking at the tv. Maggie came over and sat down at the end of the couch, picking up Kara's feet so she could sit down.

"Hey Little Danvers," Maggie said as Kara looked over at her again.

"Hey Maggie," Kara replied.

"What have you been up to today?" Maggie asked as Kara paused for a moment before speaking.

"Just watching tv, really haven't done much," Kara said as Maggie looked over towards the kitchen.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Maggie asked noticing Kara looked a little pale.

"No," Kara quietly replied.

"Have you had anything to drink?" Maggie asked again.

"No," Kara said even quieter.

"Alright let me get you some water, you don't look good," Maggie said as Kara looked back over at the tv. Maggie returned a minute later with some water and set it down on the table.

"Thank you," Kara said as she sat up and attempted to stand. Kara took one step and Maggie quickly got up and reached over to steady Kara who was swaying in place.

"Kara are you okay?" Maggie asked as she tried to help Kara sit back down.

"Yeah I just got really dizzy and my vision went black for a second," Kara said as she sat down and leaned back into the couch.

"Kara you aren't eating or drinking enough," Maggie stated as Kara looked down.

"I don't have an appetite," Kara said as Maggie nodded her head.

"I know but this isn't healthy. I mean you are about ready to pass out. How about I make you a smoothie," Maggie suggested as Kara nodded her head.

"Sure," Kara responded as Maggie looked at her for a minute before standing up. She went over to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. She brought it over and put it on Kara's head before making her way back into the kitchen.

"Let me know if you feel like you are going to pass out," Maggie said as she pulled some fruit out of the fridge.

"Alright," Kara said as she put her head back on the couch and closed her eyes trying to fight off the dizziness she was feeling.

Maggie came back over to the couch a few minutes later with the smoothie and sat down on the couch next to Kara. She pulled the washcloth off her head and put a few pillows behind Kara's back, so she could sit up more. Kara opened her eyes and grabbed the drink and started sipping on it. It was quiet for a few minutes as both girls watched tv.

"Can you not tell Alex and Lena about this?" Kara asked as she looked over at Maggie with pleading eyes.

"Kara, I love you and that is why I have to tell them," Maggie responded.

"Maggie they are just going to worry. You know how they get," Kara said.

"Yeah I do know but Kara they worry because they care about you," Maggie said as Kara nodded.

"I know but I just don't like to stress them out more than they already are," Kara said as Maggie put a hand on her leg.

"They are going to worry about you no matter what. Plus, I don't want to get in trouble for not telling them. You know how scary Alex can get when she is mad," Maggie said as Kara chuckled slightly.

"Trust me I know," Kara replied as Maggie smiled.

"Hey where is Bella?" Maggie asked as she looked around the apartment.

"She fell asleep on our bed," Kara responded as Maggie made her way into the bedroom and picked up the puppy who had just woken up.

"I am going to take her outside really quick," Maggie said as Kara stood to get up still feeling slightly dizzy.

"No, it's okay. It's my job," Kara said as she closed her eyes.

"Kara sit back down right now," Maggie said as Kara followed her direction and sat back down on the couch. "I will be right back, stay put," Maggie responded as she waited for a minute before making her way into the hallway and downstairs.

Kara waited for a few minutes and decided to get up, so she could go to the bathroom. She figured she would be back before Maggie had a chance to see her. She stood up too quickly and took a few steps before her vision started to tunnel and before she knew it, she was on the ground unconscious.

000000

"Kara we should see if Alex and Lena want to get takeout tonight and watch a movie," Maggie said as she let Bella back into the apartment and shut the door. She made her way into the kitchen before running over into the main room, seeing Kara passed out on the ground.

"Dammit Kara, why can't you listen," Maggie whispered as she got down on the floor and tried to gently nudge Kara. "Hey Kara, can you hear me?" Maggie asked louder as she felt for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found one. She waited another minute before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

"Maggie, everything okay?" J'onn asked surprised to see the detective's name on his phone during the middle of the day.

"No J'onn I need you to come to Kara's apartment now. She passed out and I can't get her to wake up," Maggie said as she grabbed Bella and put her in the cage.

"I will be there in a minute," J'onn said as he hung up the phone. Maggie went back to Kara and tried to shake her again with no luck. She heard a thump and looked over on her balcony to see J'onn coming into the door.

"Maggie, what happened?" J'onn asked as he knelt down next to Kara and carefully picked her up.

"She looked really pale and I found out she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day and then when I went to go let Bella out, she must have gotten up because she was passed out on the ground when I got back in," Maggie responded as J'onn nodded his head.

"Alright I will take her back to the DEO," J'onn said as Maggie stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Okay I will be there in a few minutes," Maggie responded as she grabbed her stuff and went out the main door. She tried to call Lena on her way over but didn't get an answer, so she called her assistant who let her know Lena was in a meeting but that she would let her know as soon as she got out. Maggie hung up her phone as she pulled into the DEO parking garage and made her way out of the car.

She ran up the steps to the DEO and got back to the med bay to see Kara lying in bed with Dr. Hamilton and J'onn hooking her up with IV's.

"Hey, has she woken up yet?" Maggie asked as Dr. Hamilton shook her head.

"No. She is severely dehydrated, we hooked her up with some fluids and electrolytes. I suspect she also hasn't been sleeping much so I am not surprised she is still out. She should be up soon though. I am going to go get her blood to the lab and see what else is going on. Just call if you need anything," Dr. Hamilton said as Maggie nodded her head and sat down at the chair J'onn pulled over for her.

"Does Alex know?" Maggie asked.

"No, she is on a mission right now. I didn't want her to be distracted but they should be back soon," J'onn said as Maggie nodded her head. She reached over and grabbed Kara's hand as the girl moved slightly but didn't wake up.

"I called Lena and left a message with her assistant so hopefully she will be here soon," Maggie said as she sighed and saw J'onn pull up a chair next to her.

"She will be okay Maggie," J'onn said.

"Will she? J'onn I want to believe that so badly, but I just don't know. I have tried to stay strong for Lena and Alex, but this is killing me. She is my little sister and I just don't know how much more she can take," Maggie said as she brushed away a tear that came out.

"Maggie, I know this is scary and there is so much uncertainty right now, but I don't know anyone who is stronger than her," J'onn said as Maggie nodded her head. "Look we will all figure this out okay. Why don't I go call Eliza and let her know what is going on," J'onn said as Maggie nodded her head and J'onn got up and made his way into the hall.

Kara started to stir a minute later, and Maggie brushed a piece of hair out of her eye.

"Hey Little Danvers, don't scare me like that again," Maggie said as Kara opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I should have waited till you got back," Kara said as she took in her surroundings and realized she was at the DEO. She tried to sit up and struggled as Maggie got up and put a pillow behind her back to help her. "Thank you," Kara said as Maggie sat back down. They heard the click of heels in the hallway and looked up to see Lena coming into the room.

"Kara are you alright?" Lena asked as she made her way over to Kara's other side of the bed.

"I am fine," Kara said as Lena sat down and looked at her.

"We both know that isn't true," Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

"I just got a little dizzy. I stood up too fast," Kara said as Maggie chuckled.

"Kara you have been passed out for close to an hour," Maggie said as Kara stopped talking and laid back down on the bed not wanting to get into an argument. She closed her eyes and Lena took the opportunity to motion Maggie over towards the hallway. The two got up and quietly shut the door.

"Dr. Hamilton said she was severely dehydrated. She should be back soon from the lab with more results. When I went over there though she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day," Maggie said as Lena sighed.

"I know I mean I can't force her to eat. She always says she isn't hungry, or she doesn't feel good," Lena said as Maggie nodded and turned around seeing Alex rush around the corner.

"Hey I just heard. J'onn told me everything," Alex said as she looked in the room at her younger sister before turning back to Lena and Maggie.

"She woke up a few minutes ago," Maggie responded as Alex nodded her head. She was about to say something else when Dr. Hamilton came around the corner with J'onn.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dr. Hamilton asked as Lena and Alex nodded their heads.

"I am going to go back in and sit with Kara while you talk," Maggie said as she turned around and closed the door before going to sit back by Kara's side.

Alex and Lena followed J'onn and Dr. Hamilton into an empty room as they all sat down at the table.

"Alright so you two know that Kara burns calories a lot faster than we do. Which is why she has to consume such a large amount of food. The problem is she isn't eating even close to the amount of food she should be. Mix that with dehydration and that would be why she passed out," Dr. Hamilton said as she handed Alex the lab work.

"What are our options then?" Lena asked as Alex looked over the results.

"While seeing as she won't eat in the normal way, I would say she either needs to take it in the form of liquids or we need to come up with an alternate way to get her all the nutrients she needs," Dr. Hamilton suggested as Alex looked up.

"Is there a way to get enough calories that she would need into a liquid form?" Alex asked as she looked towards Dr. Hamilton.

"We don't really know but we are looking into it," Dr. Hamilton said.

"I called Eliza to let her know what was going on. I figured your parents could help us," J'onn said.

"Thank you," Alex responded.

"There is another thing," Dr. Hamilton said hesitantly as she looked over at J'onn who nodded. "We checked Kara's solar levels when she got here. They were low, which seeing how much she has been inside isn't that surprising, but I am a little worried with how long it is taking them to recharge," Dr. Hamilton continued.

"Wait are you saying Kara is losing her powers?" Lena asked.

"No, I don't think she is losing them. I think though with the lack of sleep and food it is causing most aspects of her body to slow down, including how fast she can absorb sunlight," Dr. Hamilton said as Lena nodded her head.

"Alright so for now we keep her on the IV and at least make sure she is getting electrolytes and then we can start to work on something else," Alex said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright if we are done here, I am going to go sit with Kara," Lena said as she got up and made her way out of the room.

"Alex you know as well as I do that this is only a temporary solution. I mean it isn't solving the bigger problem at hand," Dr. Hamilton said as Alex put her head in her hands for a second before looking up. 

"I know but we have to do something," Alex said as she looked at J'onn.

"Alex, Dr. Hamilton and I have been talking about looking into ways to make medicine that Kara could take. Similar to what they give people for depression or anxiety but produce it in a way that would help Kara out," J'onn said.

"I don't know if I could get Kara to agree to take it but yes let's start looking into it and I will talk with her and Lena," Alex said as she stood up and went out into the hallway. Stopping for a minute to compose herself. She was getting ready to turn the corner and go back into Kara's room when Maggie almost ran into her.

"Hey just take a minute," Maggie said as Alex nodded her head. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and the two stood there for a minute before breaking apart. "I am going to go back to their apartment and get some clothes and stuff for Kara. I talked to Nia and she said she would watch Bella for a few days, so she is going to meet me over there to get her," Maggie said as Alex nodded her head. 

"Thank you. I am going to go call my mom," Alex said as she kissed Maggie on the lips before the two separated and went their own ways.

Lena had gone back into the med bay to find Kara asleep in the bed. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jess to clear her schedule for the rest of the week and told her she would be working remotely for a few days. She pulled out her computer and went through some work emails and budget plans. She had been working for close to an hour when she heard movement next to her. She closed her laptop and got closer to the bed. She brushed some of Kara's hair out of her eyes and smiled as Kara opened her eyes.

"Hey how long have I been out?" Kara asked as Lena sat up in her chair.

"Close to an hour. How are you feeling, and Kara please no lying," Lena said as Kara sighed.

"Tired, run down… I don't know just not good," Kara said as she looked over towards the hallway.

"Thank you for telling the truth. Alex wants to keep you here for observation, so Maggie went back to our apartment and is grabbing some stuff for us. Nia is going to meet her there to take Bella for a few days," Lena said as Kara looked back at her.

"I am sure Nia is thrilled. She has been asking to dog sit since we got Bella," Kara said as Lena smiled.

"I'm sure she is. Hey so Alex and I talked with Dr. Hamilton. We are trying to come up with a way for you to be able to get enough calories without having to eat a lot," Lena said as Kara looked down.

"Sorry, I am not trying to make things hard for everyone. I just really don't have any sort of appetite," Kara said.

"Hey no more apologizing," Lena said as she grabbed Kara's hand and waited for her to look up. "Kara, I know you haven't been feeling good. Anxiety and depression a lot of times leads to a lack of appetite. We just want to make sure you are getting enough food somehow, so you don't pass out again," Lena said as Kara nodded her head. "I am going to spend the night here and then we can talk with Alex and see when you might be able to go home," Lena said as Kara nodded her head again.

"Hey, can you help me get up? I need to go to the bathroom," Kara said as Lena got up and went over to the other side of the bed. Kara sat up slowly and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy still. Just give me a minute," Kara said.

"Yeah take your time," Lena replied as she stood and waited. Kara opened her eyes back up and nodded her head as she moved to get up. Lena reached over to help her up and then grabbed the pole with her IV attached to it and slowly walked with Kara over to the bathroom. She helped her get over to the toilet and then went outside and waited for the toilet to flush and sink to shut off before opening the door and helping Kara make her way back to the bed. Lena had just gotten Kara back under the covers when Alex came in with another bag of fluids.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Alex asked as she grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on to change out the bag of fluid for Kara's IV.

"I guess a little. I just got up a few minutes ago and I still felt dizzy," Kara replied as Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah that is too be expected with how dehydrated you were and with not eating enough calories. I want you to stay the night, but we will see how you feel in the morning. If we need to, I can hook you up with another IV, so you can get fluids at home," Alex said as Lena and Kara both looked at her.

"Alright yeah whatever you think is best, I trust you," Kara said as Alex leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"If you feel up to it in a bit can you give mom a call? She was worried about you," Alex said as Kara nodded her head.

"Sure, I will in a little bit," Kara responded.

"Alright Maggie should be back in a few minutes. She was just grabbing some food for us on the way back in," Alex said as she sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I am just going to make a call about work but you all can start eating if I am not back by the time Maggie gets here," Lena said as Alex nodded her head. Lena squeezed Kara's hand before making her way out into the hall.

"Kara can we talk for a minute?" Alex asked as she looked towards her little sister.

"Sure," Kara said as Alex scooted her chair closer to the bed.

"So, I talked with Dr. Hamilton and J'onn. They let me know they had started looking into producing medication you could take to help you out. It would be very similar to what any of us would take for depression but would be effective with your physiology. I told them to start but if that is something you don't want to do then of course I will tell them not to," Alex said as Kara thought for a minute before speaking up.

"I think I would be willing to try. I am at the point where I don't really know where to go but if it is something that potentially could help, I am willing to do it," Kara said as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright I will let them know. I don't think it would hurt to try and if it makes you feel weird or if any side effects come up then let me know and we can try to adjust it or figure something else out," Alex said.

"Sounds good," Kara replied.

"You will be happy to know I was able to convince mom and dad to not get in the car and drive here immediately," Alex said as Kara smiled. "I just told them to stay put for now and if they want to come out in a few days then they can," Alex continued.

"I should probably call them. Can you hand me my phone?" Kara said as Alex went over to get it and handed the phone off.

"I am just going to grab some paperwork from my desk and then I will be back," Alex said as Kara nodded her head while dialing Eliza's number as Alex made her way out into the hallway.

Kara got off the phone a few minutes later just as Maggie was coming in the room with food.

"Hey where is everyone?" Maggie asked as she set the bags of food down on the counter.

"Alex went to her office to get a few things and Lena had to talk a call from work," Kara said as she sat up slightly.

"Are you alright? You don't look very good." Maggie said as she made her way over towards Kara's bed.

"I feel like I might be sick," Kara said as Maggie ran over and grabbed a bucket from the counter and made her way back over. She handed Kara the bucket and started to rub circles on her back. A few seconds later Kara started to throw up. Maggie held her hair back.

"You're okay. Just get it all out," Maggie said as Kara continued to throw up in the bucket. Alex and Lena both came in at the same time and immediately jumped into action when they saw the scene in front of them. Lena went over to Kara's other side as Alex got a washcloth wet and made her way over. When they were sure Kara was done, Maggie took the bucket to the bathroom while Lena helped Kara wipe her face off. Alex went to find Dr. Hamilton to see if they could give Kara any medications to help with the nausea. She came back a few minutes later with a vial of medicine.

"Hey Kara, I am going to give you something for nausea through your IV," Alex said as Kara nodded her head and laid back against her pillow.

"Thanks," Kara said as she tried to fight back the tears that she could feel building up.

"You're welcome," Alex said as she could sense Kara was on the verge of breaking down. Alex leaned down and kissed the top of Kara's head before pulling up a chair next to her. "Talk to me," Alex whispered as Kara opened her eyes and looked at her.

"I'm just so tired Alex," Kara said softly back, as a few tears escaped her eyes. Alex brushed them away with her fingers.

"I know you are. Just close your eyes and take some deep breaths. I will be right back," Alex said as she stood up and made her way into the hallway. Maggie followed her out and grabbed her arm as she turned the corner.

"Alex," Maggie said softly as she watched her wife turn around with tears forming in her eyes. Maggie wrapped her up and held her as the two eventually sank to the floor and stayed like that for a few minutes. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath before standing back up and pulling her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked as she watched Alex go through her contacts before landing on a name and hitting dial.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Alex said as she put the phone up to her ear and waited for voice on the other end.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 3 days since Kara was first brought into the DEO by Maggie. Dr. Hamilton had decided to keep Kara for observation until they could come up with a solution to ensure she got enough calories. Alex was able to figure something out with the help of Lena and her parents meaning Kara was free to go home. Alex and Maggie had left the DEO earlier to pick up Bella from Nia's apartment hoping that might cheer Kara up. Lena stayed so she could drive Kara back to their apartment. Kara knew that Jeremiah and Eliza would be there. They had decided to come for a few days to help out. Lena put her key in and opened the door to their apartment. Kara smiled slightly when she saw Bella running towards her with her tail wagging. She crouched down on the ground and picked Bella up as she let the dog kiss her face. She held her close in her arms as she walked further into the room. Maggie and Alex were sitting over on the couch. Kara walked over to Eliza and Jeremiah who were in the kitchen and hugged both of them. Eliza whispered in her ear and Kara nodded her head before pulling back from the hug. Kara set Bella back down on the ground as she made her way over to the couch and immediately went over to cuddle next to Alex. Lena smiled at the sight, she always loved seeing the two sisters interact with each other.

"Hey hon we brought you something," Jeremiah said as he grabbed a wrapped gift from behind the couch.

"What's this for?" Kara asked suddenly confused.

"Dad helped me work on it when we were in Midvale a few weeks ago. It's something I have been wanting to do for a while but just never got to it," Alex said as Kara sat up slightly and grabbed the gift. She opened up the paper and turned it over.

"Oh wow… I don't even know what to say," Kara said as her voice began to crack.

"I just thought it might be nice to have a piece of home to look at," Alex said as Kara nodded her head and looked down at the framed picture. It was a picture she had drawn when she was younger and had first arrived on Earth. She was afraid of forgetting what her parents had looked like, so she drew them. Kara turned the photo towards Lena and Maggie. Lena gasped slightly when she saw it. She knew that Kara was a very good artist but couldn't believe how realistic the picture had looked.

"Thank you," Kara said as she looked at Alex and then Jeremiah. "This means a lot to me. More than you will ever know," Kara said as she wiped a tear that came out of her eye.

"You're welcome," Alex said as she wrapped Kara up in a hug and kissed her head. Kara laid into Alex's side and was getting close to falling asleep a few minutes later.

"Hey Kara, why don't you go lie down in bed. Jeremiah and I are going to stay over with Alex and Maggie tonight, so we are going to head over there and drop our stuff off. We can pick up dinner in a few hours and bring it over here. Maybe do a movie night?" Eliza suggested as Kara nodded her head.

"Sure, that sounds good. Thank you for coming," Kara said as she stood up and hugged Eliza and then Jeremiah.

"Of course honey. Get some sleep we will see you in a little bit," Eliza said as she went over and grabbed her suitcase that was by the door.

"Hey, we are going to go back with them to our apartment. Maggie has to go into work for a few hours and then we will head back over," Alex said as Kara nodded her head. She hugged her and pulled back before heading out the door with her parents and Maggie.

"Alright let's go lay down for a little bit," Lena said as she grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. They both laid down in bed and Lena wrapped Kara up in her arms. They laid in a silence for a few minutes before Lena spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena asked as she ran her hands through Kara's hair.

"I was just thinking about my meeting with Kelly tomorrow," Kara said as she took a deep breath. "James has told me about his sister and when Alex suggested I talk to her I figured it couldn't hurt but I am nervous," Kara said as Lena nodded her head.

"You know what, I think you are really brave for opening yourself up to getting help," Lena said. "It takes a lot of strength and courage to do that and I am proud of you," Lena said as she placed a kiss on the side of Kara's temple.

"I don't feel that way right now," Kara said as she sighed.

"I know you don't, but I will keep reminding you until you start to believe it again," Lena said as Kara shut her eyes.

"I love you Lena. Thank you," Kara said.

"I love you too Kara," Lena said as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

000000

"Alex why don't you tell us what is really going on," Jeremiah said as he sat down across from his daughter who was visibly upset. They had just gotten back from dinner at Kara's place a few minutes ago and Alex had barely said a word since then. She was on her way out the door when Jeremiah had stopped her and asked her to sit down at the table.

"Why didn't you two get her help when she was younger. She was just a kid and she needed someone to look out for her. Maybe if you had we wouldn't be where we are at right now," Alex yelled as Jeremiah and Eliza looked at her. "We were all supposed to protect her, and we didn't do our job. Do you know how much she has done for everyone else? How selfless she has been her whole life but when she needed us most, we weren't there for her," Alex said as Maggie sat in silence watching the scene unfold in front of her. Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before Alex would break down like this. She knew everything going on with Kara was too much for her, but she knew Alex needed to say whatever it was that she was feeling so she let her go on. "Her parents sent her away and then Clark just left her with us. We were supposed to make sure she was okay, but we just let her keep pretending she was. We should have pushed her harder and fought harder. She deserved at least that," Alex said as she stood up and started pacing around.

"Alex, I know you are upset, and you have every right to be. You're right, dad and I should have tried to help her deal with everything she was going through. We didn't know who we could trust though. We were worried that if someone found out who she really was that she would be in danger. It's not an excuse though because I know we failed her, but this is our chance to make up for that," Eliza said calmly as she looked at her daughter.

"I need some air," Alex said as she grabbed her keys and went out the door.

"I'm just going to go check on her," Maggie said as she grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

Eliza waited for the door to shut before letting the tears fall. Jeremiah wrapped her up in a hug trying to comfort his wife even though he knew nothing he said right now would make her feel better.

"Jeremiah she isn't wrong," Eliza whispered as she pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know," Jeremiah sighed as he put his head between his hands for a moment. "We can't take that back though. I don't think it does us any good to dwell on the past. We made a mistake, but we also thought we were keeping Kara safe. I realize now that in trying to do that we still managed to hurt her but not getting help. We have a chance now to change that though. To make sure our little girl gets all the help she needs no matter what right," Jeremiah said as Eliza nodded her head.

00000

Maggie walked out the door and found Alex getting ready to get on her motorcycle.

"Hey where are you going?" Maggie asked as Alex turned around.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

"Alright well I am coming with you," Maggie responded as Alex nodded her head. She handed Maggie her extra helmet and the two took off. Alex drove for 20 minutes before she pulled over on an empty street and parked her bike. She got off and took her helmet off.

"I shouldn't have yelled at them like that," Alex whispered as Maggie took her helmet off and went over to Alex.

"You were upset. I am sure that they understand," Maggie said as Alex nodded her head.

"It's not all their fault. I mean I had just as many chances as they did to get Kara help when she got older. I should have told her it was mandatory when she started at the DEO," Alex said as she turned toward Maggie.

"Alex you and I both know that it would have taken a lot more than that for Kara to actually go and get help. She avoids feelings and pushes everything down and you know how stubborn she is," Maggie said as Alex chuckled.

"I know. I just wish…I don't know," Alex said as she trailed off.

"I know," Maggie said knowing what Alex was thinking even if she couldn't say it. "The important thing is that she is getting help now," Maggie said as Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah. Alright let's go back. I need to talk to my parents," Alex said as she went to put her helmet back on before being stopped by Maggie's arm. She pulled Alex close in for a kiss before grabbing her own helmet and putting it on. The two got back on the bike and made the way back to their apartment.

00000

The next morning Kara had her first meeting with Kelly Olsen who had just moved to National City a few weeks ago. Kelly had agreed to meet with Kara at her apartment for an initial assessment. Lena decided to use this as an opportunity to get some stuff done at L-Corp.

"Kara, just to start out I want to know what you want," Kelly said as Kara thought for a moment before responding.

"I want for everyone else to not have to worry about me. It's too much stress for all of them," Kara responded.

"Alright but Kara I asked what you wanted. Look I am going to be honest with you, this isn't going to work unless you actually want to get better for yourself," Kelly said as Kara looked at her.

"I just want to be enough for them. I want to be enough for Lena. She has had a hard life and she deserves to have someone who is strong," Kara said as Kelly wrote something down and looked back up.

"Do you feel as though you haven't had a hard life?" Kelly asked.

"I mean yes but I need to be okay for everyone else," Kara said.

"Kara what if for a moment you just focused on yourself," Kelly said as Kara looked down.

"That wasn't why I was sent here," Kara whispered as Kelly leaned closer.

"I'm sorry Kara I didn't hear that," Kelly said back.

"I wasn't sent here to focus on me," Kara said again louder this time.

"Your parents sent you here to take care of Clark?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, but then Clark was older than me, and he didn't need anyone to look out for him, so I decided to look out for everyone else," Kara said as she looked back up.

"Okay but do you also feel like your parents sent you here so you would survive. To give you the opportunity to have a chance at living a full life," Kelly suggested.

"I don't know. I mean I can't ask them that," Kara said as Kelly sighed.

"You're right you can't ask them but imagine for a moment if you were a parent. What would you want for your kid?" Kelly asked.

"I would want them to be safe and happy," Kara said.

"Right so is it fair to say that your parents would have wanted the same?" Kelly asked.

"I guess," Kara said.

"Alright when would you say was the last time you were genuinely really happy for more than just a day or two?" Kelly asked as she watched Kara shift in her seat.

"I honestly don't know," Kara said as she shrunk further into the couch.

"It's okay not to know. Look Kara if you genuinely want help and want to get better then I will be here for you. We will meet and talk but it isn't going to be easy and at times you are probably going to want to quit. I need to know though do you want to do this?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I want to," Kara replied as she nodded her head.

"Alright then we will start tomorrow," Kelly said as she stood up and made her way over to the door. "Does 10 am work for you?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, sounds good," Kara said as she opened the door for Kelly and shut it as she left. She sat down and sank into the couch as she looked out the window. She was pulled from her thoughts a few minutes later when her phone went off. She looked down and noticed she had a text from Alex. She picked up her phone and dialed Alex's number instead as she waited for her sister to pick up.

"Hey are you done?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Kelly just left a few minutes ago," Kara said as she got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Alex asked.

"It was fine. We only talked for a few minutes she is going to come back tomorrow morning, so we can talk again," Kara said.

"Alright can you let me in then," Alex said as Kara walked over to the door and opened it while hanging up her phone.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kara asked as she let Alex in and shut the door behind her.

"I just got up here. I didn't want to interrupt you if your meeting was still going but I had to get out of the house. Mom and dad were driving me crazy," Alex said as she sat down at the table as Kara sat across from her chuckling.

"That bad huh?" Kara asked.

"They mean well but they can be a little overbearing at times. Maggie is working today so I just told them I had to run to the DEO to grab some papers. Figure it would get me a few minutes out of the house. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up here in a little bit to check on you," Alex said as she knelt down on the ground to pet Bella.

"They can sleep here if you and Maggie need a break," Kara said as Alex smiled.

"It's fine Kara. To tell you the truth I am really glad they are here. I just needed a few minutes to breathe," Alex said as she stood back up.

"Alright well I am about to take Bella for a walk. Do you want to come?" Kara asked as Alex nodded her head. The two made their way out the door and downstairs. They walked outside and headed toward the dog park. "So how do you know Kelly?" Kara asked as she stopped for a moment waiting for Bella to follow her.

"I met her when she first moved here a few weeks ago. She came out to the bar with James, Maggie and me. We had talked a little and she told me about what she did for work and she already knew about Clark being Superman, so I figured she would be someone we could trust," Alex said as Kara nodded her head.

"She seems nice. If you trust her then I trust her too," Kara said as they got to the dog park and Kara let Bella off her leash, so she could play with the other dogs. Alex and Kara made their way to a bench and sat down.

"I got in a fight with mom and dad the other night," Alex said quietly.

"About what?" Kara asked.

"You. I sort of yelled at them for not getting you help when you were younger and then stormed out. I was really just mad at myself though. Kara, I own you an apology for not trying harder to get you help. It should have been done years ago," Alex said as she looked over and felt Kara grab her hand.

"Alex don't apologize. You have done more for me than you will ever know. Plus, it's not like I would have made it easy for you to get me help," Kara said as Alex smiled.

"Yeah Maggie pretty much told me the exact same thing," Alex said as Kara laughed slightly.

"She's a keeper," Kara said.

"Trust me I am never letting her go," Alex said as she picked up Bella who had run over to them and put her back on her leash. "Ready to head back?" Alex asked as Kara stood up.

"Why don't I come back with you to your place," Kara suggested as Alex nodded her head and the two headed back to Alex's apartment.

000000

Lena got home late that night after working all day at L-Corp. Kara had called her to let her know she was spending the day with Alex and her parents, so she decided to spend the whole day at work catching up on some stuff. She closed the door and saw that Kara had fallen asleep on the couch with Bella on her lap. She smiled and made her way into the bedroom to take a quick shower. She got out a few minutes later and changed into some sweats before making her way over to the couch. Bella opened her eyes and wagged her tail when she saw Lena causing Kara to wake up as well.

"Hey," Kara said sleepily as Lena sat down and opened her arms, so Kara could cuddle into her side.

"Hey darling, how was your day?" Lena asked as she put Bella down on the other side of the couch.

"It was good. My meeting with Kelly went well. She is going to come back tomorrow and then I just hung out with my family the rest of the day," Kara said as Lena nodded her head.

"That's good, I am glad to hear," Lena said as she shifted slightly on the couch.

"How was work?" Kara asked as she laid her head down on Lena's shoulder.

"It was busy but good. I got a lot done today though. I think I might go back tomorrow for a few hours when Kelly comes over," Lena said as she kissed the top of Kara's head.

"Alright sounds good," Kara said as she snuggled further into Lena's side and closed her eyes. Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair as she pulled a blanket over them that was hanging off the side of the couch. Lena closed her eyes a few minutes later as she kissed Kara's forehead and whispered she loved her before falling asleep.


End file.
